Consequences Part IV: Italy
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Carlisle's Choice. It is party of the century and all the Cullens and Denalis are invited, but what kind of party would it be if it didn't have a bit of drama. Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme, Renesmee/Nahuel, Jacob/Leah, Seth/OC, Tanya/Benjamin, Kate/Garrett, Carmen/Eleazar, Zafrina/OC, and more!
1. Chapter 1

It feels like forever since I last posted a story and with it now being November, I am going through Twilight withdrawals. It is such an odd feeling not having a new film to look forward to, so I am filling that void with another sequel in the Choice Series. I hope you enjoy!

~Emmettroselover

Chapter 1

Zach glanced down at his watch impatiently again as his mother recited the rules and conditions of their arrangement. It was the day Zach had been waiting for since Alexander and Lena invited the entire family to Italy for the holidays. It was the last day of school before the holiday break for Josh and Zach could not contain his excitement to go pick up his best friend. He nodded emphatically at his mother as she finished her ramblings.

"Which means you will come straight back here and not wander off into the forest, we are on a schedule, understand," asked Rosalie and Zach huffed.

"Aw come on, mom, you know you can trust me by now. This isn't the first time I have picked up Josh, jeez," he whined.

"But it is the first time that Garrett tagged along," she informed as she arched an eyebrow at Garrett and Zach chuckled. Garrett rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I take offense to that. I am a responsible, mature adult. Wait, was that whole tirade about the rules of going to pick up Josh for me because if so, sorry I kind of zoned out," he confessed and Rosalie groaned in frustration. Zach snickered and Garrett shrugged as Kate walked over to console Rosalie.

"Rose, you know if I thought this was a bad idea, I wouldn't let Garrett go. I understand your concern. After all, he is just a big kid…."

"Hey," interrupted Garrett, but Kate ignored his outburst.

"But seriously Rose, it will all work out and even Alice thinks it is a good idea. Garrett can be responsible…sometimes," giggled Kate and Garrett playfully glared at his mate.

"Listen, I am more than capable of picking up Josh and keeping the two of them in line so that we make it back in time to catch the plane. We will go straight there and straight back. Simple as that," he assured and Zach began to pout.

"Wait, does that mean we can't stop to hunt before we pick him up? You promised," accused Zach and Garrett waved him off.

"Of course we are going to do that. I wonder how many elk I can take down. That could be a fun game," wondered Garrett.

"You're on," exclaimed Zach as he high-fived Garrett and Rosalie threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What happened to straight there and back," she questioned and Garrett shrugged.

"That doesn't mean we can't make a couple of stops along the way."

"Actually, Garrett that is exactly what it means. You three need to be back here before nightfall," warned Rosalie.

"Don't worry so much Rose, it will be fine. A few elk, some deer, maybe a bear or mountain lion, pick up Josh, and we will be back in no time," assured Garrett.

"Yep, easy as elk," agreed Zach with the dimpled grin he knew his mother could not resist. She let out a dramatic sigh, but nodded as the two of them headed toward the dock.

"Garrett, remember that the two of them have made it from Forks and back just fine before you, so if anything happens, it will be your head," called Rosalie and Garrett winked at her.

"Stop worrying so much. It will be great. We'll go for a quick hunt, pick up some girls, and probably Josh somewhere along the way," teased Garrett as he stepped onto the ferry with Zach. The icy glares of Rosalie and Kate let him know they were not amused and he laughed nervously.

"That was a joke, Kate. You know I love you. Rose, have some faith. Zach, get us out of here before they change their minds," advised Garrett and Zach let out a booming laugh as he drove the ferry away from the shore. Garrett clapped Zach on the back with a big grin.

"Those two worry too much," said Garrett and Zach smirked.

"Yea, I didn't have to go through all of this when I just picked up J on my own. I still don't understand why we need an adult present."

"Because we are picking Josh up a couple of hours early from school and an adult needs to be present to sign him out. Since his parents are making their way back from dropping Charlie and Sue off at the airport, one of us had to go and who better to not cramp your style than your ridiculously cool Uncle Garrett?"

"I can't wait for Josh to finally graduate so we don't have to go through all of this just to hang out."

"Well, after this school year, he will be a senior, so you don't have much longer. Now don't tell your mom this, but I think she has a point about hunting. We should probably just get to the school and come back."

"I hunted with my mom and dad before you got here anyways, so that's fine. After all, the sooner we get Josh, the sooner we can get to Italy."

"Sounds like a plan," chuckled Garrett and Zach revved the engine as he sped toward the shore of Washington.

Josh glanced up at the clock above the classroom door he anxiously wanted to escape through. He knew Zach and Garrett would be there soon enough, but each minute seemed to take hours. He spent the entire day thinking about the trip to Italy and all of the things he wanted to do. His science teacher's lecture seemed like jumbled words as he thought about the glamorous vacation he was about to go on. He was about to be back in the world that he loved, the world his classmates knew nothing about, and he could not wait to be able to be himself again. As soon as the phone rang in the classroom, he grinned from ear to ear and his teacher motioned for him to stand up.

"Joshua, gather your things. You are leaving early today. Please head to the office and make sure you have all of your belongings," said the teacher and Josh was already zipping up his backpack and heading out the door.

"Yep, already taken care of, bye Mrs. Lucas, Merry Christmas," called Josh as he jogged out of the classroom. By the time he turned the corner, he was in a sprint to get to the office and he smiled when he saw Zach and Garrett waiting for him, but it faded when he noticed Garrett's uneasiness. It did not take long for Josh's smile to return when he realized the situation and he snickered along with Zach while Garrett created some distance between himself and the middle-aged secretary that was devouring him with her eyes.

"Well, Mrs. Hill, I would love to stay here and…."

"Actually, it is Miss Hill. I am not married, still looking for the right, tall, handsome man to come into my life. I haven't seen you around town before. You must be new," cooed the woman and Garrett gulped.

"Um, no, just passing through to pick up my nephew's best friend and….."

"Oh, how sweet of you, when Mrs. Black called to notify us that Joshua would be picked up by a family friend, I didn't imagine that friend would be so gorgeous or have such long hair. It is rare for a man to look so handsome in a ponytail, but I must say it just adds to your ruggedness. Where are you from?"

"Alaska, just like my wife, well we have to go, but thank you for your help," mumbled Garrett as he rushed the boys out of the office and the woman followed him with her eyes.

"Have a Merry Christmas," she called and he waved as he sighed in relief.

"Man, Garrett, we can't take you and your ponytail anywhere," teased Josh as Zach grinned mischievously.

"Yea, you and your ruggedness are just too much," added Zach. Garrett glared at the boys as they snickered.

"Not a word of this to Kate," warned Garrett and Zach shrugged.

"That's fine. She won't hear it from us. I am sure Aunt Alice is already filling her in," chuckled Zach.

"Let's just get out of here before we have anymore issues," grumbled Garrett, but the sound of footsteps drawing near made them all turn around. It was Josh's turn to groan and he put on a polite smile. A stocky man in a jumpsuit jogged over to them.

"You must be Zach, Josh's friend. Wow, I heard you were tall, but this is better than I expected. I am Coach Taggert, the head football coach for the Spartans," said the man and Garrett took a step in front of Zach and Josh to make his presence known.

"Yes, this is my nephew and I am Garrett. Can we help you with something?" The coach took a step back, sensing the threat that humans could never quite put their finger on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ambush your boys here. It is just that with football season coming to an end and Josh only having one more year left to play for the team, I figured I would try to appeal to his comrade. Zach, word around here is that you are homeschooled, but I think that may be a mistake. You and Josh could be just what the Spartans need next season. With your size and my coaching, I think we could take Forks High all the way to state next year. Now Josh, I know you already turned me down once, but wouldn't it be great if you and your buddy here could be on the team together for your senior year?" Josh tried his best not to roll his eyes and Zach smiled sympathetically at the coach.

"I am flattered. Really, I am, but I am not into sports. Besides, homeschooling is what I prefer. It allows me certain….freedoms, that public school does not, but thank you," said Zach.

"Yea Coach T, we appreciate it, but we aren't football players," added Josh. Garrett pulled Josh and Zach toward the exit.

"We are on a schedule, but it was nice meeting you," said Garrett.

"If you are ever interested, just have your parents call me. It really is a great way to spend your senior year," called the coach as the three of them left the school. They laughed as they heard him mutter about the two boys being such a waste of talent. They slid into Zach's convertible and Zach sped away as Garrett shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, I am just going to say it. School is weird. I don't know how your parents survived it," said Garrett and Zach smirked.

"I know and my parents did it multiple times."

"Talk about torture," groaned Josh.

"How long has that guy been trying to recruit you, J," asked Zach.

"Ever since I became taller and bigger than the rest of the boys in school, he says I have the potential to be a great football player."

"I am sure your talents will be better used elsewhere," teased Zach.

"Oh yea, all my alphaness is saved up for special occasions, occasions people in that school can never even imagine." Garrett frowned at the comment.

"Does it ever bother you, not being able to tell anyone that you go to school with about your abilities and life outside of this small town," asked Garrett.

"Yea, but I am used to it by now. I am just ready to get out of school. It is a big burden. I know my parents wanted me to have a normal teenage experience by going to school, but I am not normal. I belong in the supernatural world, not the human one. Besides, anything I want to learn about, I can learn from people who probably experienced it. Do you know how many times I have been taught about the American Revolution and thought, man I bet Garrett could teach Mr. Stone a thing or two about it? Or been taught the basics of anatomy, all the while knowing that I could get way cooler information from Carlisle about his actual experiences?"

"Well, for the next sixteen days, you don't have to worry about that because we are going to be on an island far away from here," assured Zach and Josh pumped his fist.

"I know and I can't wait. It seems like the months have passed by so slowly. I am just happy it is finally time to go," said Josh.

"Tell me about it. Aunt Alice has been driving everyone crazy planning the party but you know it is going to be epic."

"Yes, I can say a lot about your Aunt Alice, but she does know how to throw a party. I wasn't exactly in love with the idea of her planning my wedding with Kate, but it was definitely worth it. The little pixie knows how to party," said Garrett as the boys laughed.

"Hey Garrett, do you think there will be a lot of girls there," questioned Josh and Garrett smiled knowingly.

"Probably, I am sure you boys will find a way to stay entertained," assured Garrett and Josh sighed happily.

"I bet that place will be crawling with girls on the mainland. Z, we have to check it out."

"Is that all you ever think about," asked Zach.

"Of course and you should as well. You should get a date to the party, especially since your ex will be there with her mate," suggested Josh and Zach rolled his eyes as Garrett quietly snickered.

"Sofi is not my ex. We never even dated, so I have nothing to prove to her or anyone else." Garrett winked at him.

"He is right. It isn't a game and there isn't anything to prove for either one of you. You should just have fun. I am sure there will be plenty of vampire women there ready to make your acquaintance…..as long as your mothers do not terrorize them."

"Garrett, please do something about our moms," whined Josh and Garrett scoffed.

"Oh no, you two are on your own in that department. But hey, look at it this way, we are all going to be on a beautiful island in Italy where everyone will be ready to celebrate and have fun. I am sure you will have plenty of time to meet some beautiful ladies. Now, let's get back to the island and finish packing up with the rest of the family. I must warn you though, Josh. It has been a bit hectic. Between the pixie obsessing over every detail and everyone else trying to get packed for the flight, the island hasn't exactly been peaceful," warned Garrett and Zach nodded in agreement. Josh shrugged.

"When isn't Alice obsessing, but it doesn't even matter. Soon, we will all be partying in Italy. I can't wait," exclaimed Josh and both boys grinned from ear to ear as they thought about their holiday vacation.

Seth groaned and plopped onto his bed as Alice sifted through his closet for the tenth time. While the entire family was busy getting ready for the trip to Italy, Alice seemed to be in rare form as she flitted around the island, demanding that everyone look their best for the celebration on Marcus and Didyme's island.

"Alice, seriously, I already packed my suit. It looks great. You said so yourself," whined Seth and Alice ignored him as she grabbed a suit and placed it on the bed beside him.

"I think this one shows off your broad shoulders more and I love the color of the tie. Then too, the other tie accents your eyes, but what about the shoes? We can't have you in those shoes if I choose this one and…."

"Alice, we are running out of time. You already gave your nod of approval for the suit I picked out and Kaya loves it. Don't you have someone else to nag," asked Seth and she scoffed.

"I do not nag. I help, I improve, and yes, from time to time, I may even meddle, but I never nag." Kaya smirked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Oh you nag alright and you are nagging my poor mate as we speak. Look Alice, I love that you make sure that my gorgeous husband looks even sexier in his suits. I can even appreciate your fashion advice from time to time, but you have been terrorizing us and everyone else on this island for the past week. We are packed. You are packed and as soon as Zach, Josh, and Garrett get here, we are all going to be ready to go, so how about you go find Jasper, have him send you some happy, relaxing vibes and leave me and my mate alone," suggested Kaya, which made Seth's jaw dropped. Kaya rarely said anything to Alice when the pixie was on a mission and his head darted back and forth between the two women as Alice marched over to her. Alice glared at Kaya, but Kaya did not back down. She simply crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow as they stared each other down. Seth gulped as he watched them and slowly stepped between the two to diffuse the situation.

"Now, ladies, I am sure…"

"Stay out of this, Seth," they demanded in unison and he plopped back down on the bed in defeat. Alice glared at Kaya one last time before smiling slyly at her.

"Rose taught you well. Fine, I will leave you two alone, but don't think for a second this means you can get over on me for now on. I just have other people to help."

"Terrorize," corrected Kaya and Alice huffed.

"You say terrorize. I say enlighten with my impeccable fashion sense, but fine, we are at an impasse. Be at the main house soon, so we can leave," instructed Alice and they nodded.

"Of course, Alice, and thank you again for the dress, it is beautiful and I cannot wait to wear it," said Kaya as she gave Alice a hug. Alice smiled brightly and skipped out of the cottage as Seth gawked in astonishment.

"What just happened? Did you seriously just manage to get Alice to leave us alone," asked Seth and Kaya shrugged nonchalantly as she sat down on the bed by her mate.

"Just a little something Rose taught me. It won't always work, but when Alice knows she is being a pain, there are ways to get her to leave you alone, which includes standing your ground, making sure she knows you are serious, but also showing your appreciation for all that she does," explained Kaya and Seth nodded in awe.

"Wow and all this time I thought the only way was to tell Esme." Kaya giggled and kissed his cheek.

"That is always an option, but should be a last resort." Kaya stood up and went through her suitcase one more time to make sure everything was accounted for. She let out a heavy sigh and slowly nodded.

"Alright, I guess I am ready to go," she announced and Seth frowned in confusion.

"Why do you sound so hesitant? This is going to be awesome! We are going to Italy for the holidays and you get to see your family. I thought you would be ecstatic."

"I am. I just…..I don't know." She zipped up her suitcase and Seth pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, what's going on? I can tell it is something." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently as he stroked her hair.

"I just am worried about Sofi," she confessed.

"Why? I thought everything was great now that she is in Italy and has Caleb."

"I am not sure if being with Caleb is the best solution for her. He isn't exactly the type of being I would have picked for my baby sister." Seth pulled away from her and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean by that," he questioned and she sighed.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know what I mean."

"Yea, I do and that is what worries me. Are you actually saying you have a problem with her being with someone like me, a wolf?"

"No, not someone like you, you are different and you know it. Caleb is not like you. He is volatile and he doesn't exactly have a nice history with our family, especially after attacking you. You know I would never hold a grudge against someone just because of what they are, but I will hold one for attacking my mate and trying to start a war. I think Sofi deserves better than him. I am sorry. It is just how I feel." He nodded and pulled her back into his arms.

"Okay, yes, I get it. Caleb doesn't exactly have a great track record, but you are overlooking something very important. He imprinted on Sofi. He would do anything for her now."

"And you are overlooking that imprinting doesn't stop a wolf from lashing out. Jacob harmed Renesmee and I have seen Emily. Even if Sam didn't mean to, it doesn't take away her scars. An angry wolf can do some serious damage and I don't want my sister to go through that."

"Then I need you to be honest with me right now. Have you ever been scared of me," he questioned and she shook her head without hesitation.

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Nope, I need you to say it," he said with a charming smile, causing her to giggle.

"Because I love and trust you, but you can't refute the facts, Seth. I love that you are optimistic and see the best in everyone, including the guy that had you mauled, but wolves can be…."

"I know. Trust me, I have been in a pack and heard the angry thoughts, but I also know what it is like to imprint and it brings a sense of peace, a tranquility that is more than I could have ever imagined. That is what Caleb feels when he is around your sister and while, yes, Sam accidentally harmed Emily it is because she didn't realize what was happening and got too close when he tried to get away from her. Jacob was going after Nahuel and Renesmee jumped in the way….."

"Yea, doesn't help your case to bring up Jacob attacking my brother…."

"But, we both know the connection between a wolf and his imprint and how powerful it is. I believe that is what has changed Caleb. It doesn't matter how angry a wolf is before that moment. When he sees his imprint, nothing else matters to him and last time I checked, Emily and Sam are happy and the whole Jacob and Renesmee situation worked out for the best, right?"

"Yes, you have a point."

"So how about we get to Italy and see how your sister and Caleb are doing before we sound the alarm," he suggested.

"You are right. I guess I should at least wait to see before I get concerned. Plus, Roman and Iris are probably watching the two of them like a hawk. I know they would never let anything happen to Sofi. Come on, let's grab our stuff and head to the main house. I am sure Zach, Josh, and Garrett will be back any minute." Seth winked at her with a smile.

"Good that gives me time to get the last of the cookies Esme made for me. I will need something to keep me occupied during the trip."

"And all this time I thought that was my job," she teased and he kissed his wife passionately before grabbing their luggage.

Nahuel sighed in relief as he placed the last of his and Renesmee's luggage by the front door of their cottage and joined his mate to lounge on the couch. He looked down at his watch and smiled.

"Finished with time to spare, I never thought you would decide on a dress. Your Aunt Alice is rubbing off on you," he teased and she playfully nudged him.

"We are going to Italy. I have to look stunning….okay I do sound like Aunt Alice, but this is going to be so much fun," she giggled. He wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes as she snuggled into his side.

"I hope you are right. My last encounter with Roman ended well, but I am still worried that things will be tense."

"I know you are, but you two resolved your issues. Besides, soon it will be Christmas. Maybe the holiday season will put him in a great mood."

"You know before I met you, I never celebrated holidays like this and I never realized what I was missing out on. I love celebrating with you and maybe this is the best way to start over with Roman. I just hope my side of the family doesn't ruin it for everyone else."

"Oh I doubt they will have much of a choice in the matter. Aunt Alice isn't going to let anyone ruin our good time or hers. She always wants everyone happy." Nahuel nodded in agreement before kissing her tenderly. They became lost in one another as their lips meshed together, but a prompt knock on the door interrupted them as Alice marched in.

"Oh no you don't, you are not going to make me late because you two decided to become preoccupied. Chop, chop, out you go," demanded Alice and Nahuel groaned.

"Such a dictator," he grumbled.

"I heard that," called Alice as she headed back to the main house to gather the others.

Edward and Bella were hiding in their cottage, trying to relax until it was time to depart for Italy. The two of them were curled up together by the fire in their bedroom, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you for blocking out everyone, love. It is nice to have some peace and quiet."

"Especially from Alice," giggled Bella and he smiled crookedly at his mate.

"Aw yes, she is definitely in dictator mode at the moment. I hope Jasper can calm her down once we are all on the plane and headed to the island."

"She just wants everything to be perfect. It is a big event. There are going to be so many vampires there, even ones we haven't met before."

"Which is why despite Charlie's disappointment, he and Sue were not invited. I know we all wanted to spend the holidays together, but I think this is for the best." Bella smirked.

"Oh yes, my dad is just so put out because of the consolation prize. Sue seemed more than happy to take us up on the offer of a trip to the Bahamas. I am sure they will have a great time. I am curious about the rest of the guests in attendance though. This is the first time that we will be meeting some of these people. What will they think of us? What will their diet be like?"

"I think that will always be the most difficult thing to accept for our family because we have so many connections to the human world, but ultimately, most vampires feed on humans and while the Volturi have made the choice to transition over to our diet, it does not mean everyone will embrace it. Do not worry too much about it, love. Alice is confident that the party will be everything she wants it to be and more."

"Well at least one of us is confident, but I guess we should never bet against Alice."

"Nope, but I am pretty sure Rose is still a bit on edge or as she calls it, being cautiously optimistic. She wants everything to go well, but she is worried about all the trouble the boys can get into while we are there."

"I can't say that I blame her. This will be the first time that Zach and Josh will be in Italy together. Throw in Seth, Garrett, and Emmett and I am pretty sure our poor sister is going to have her hands full," said Bella and Edward shook his head as he thought about all of the predicaments the boys could find themselves in while in Italy.

Rosalie let out a growl of frustration as she inspected the deep red gown she was about to pack for the trip. It was the last article of clothing she needed and yet something about it did not sit well with her.

"This dress isn't formal enough. I can't bring it," she announced and Emmett frowned in confusion as he glanced over at her, taking his eyes off of the television and his video game for a split second.

"It looks fine," he assured.

"No, it doesn't fit with the motif."

"It is a ball and you are bringing a ballroom gown. I think that fits."

"Nope, we can't go. I know Zach will be disappointed but there is no way I can show my face at that party in this gown." Emmett chuckled, which caused her to glare at him.

"This isn't funny, Em!" He turned off the television and wrapped his mate into his strong embrace. Rosalie instantly melted into him.

"I know what this is about."

"My gown is…."

"No, this is about Zach and Josh. You are worried about them."

"No, I am worried that Zach, Josh, Seth, Garrett, and you are going to get into trouble, which does tend to happen in this family."

"Rose, angel, we are going on vacation for the holidays. This is supposed to be fun. The kids are going to have a blast and so are we."

"You aren't even a little concerned about the fact that we are going to be surrounded by other vampires and Volturi guards we don't even know, and in a place we haven't even been or….."

"We are going to a party. This isn't the old Volturi. We aren't even going to Volterra, but if we were, we still wouldn't have to worry because this is a party hosted by Marcus and Didyme, not Aro or Caius or any of those other Italian bastards that are no longer around to bother us or anyone else. Marcus and Didyme invited us to this amazing island so that we can celebrate all of the great things that have happened since they became the rulers of the vampire world and I, for one, am excited." A small smile crept onto her lips as Emmett's grin and dimples deepened.

"I guess you are right. There is nothing to worry about. It is a celebration."

"Exactly, a celebration, and that is also why I need you to pack this." He held up some silky, red lingerie and she laughed as he tossed it to her.

"And when do you plan on having me wear this?" He rubbed his hands together with a mischievous grin.

"Well, how I see it, Zach is going to be pretty preoccupied exploring the island and the mainland of Sardinia while we are there, so I figured you and I could sneak off to our room and have our own celebration," he explained as he began to kiss her shoulder.

"That does sound nice," she conceded and he happily nodded.

"Don't worry babe. This is going to be a great vacation," he assured and she allowed herself to relax in her mate's arms as the thoughts of a wonderful holiday vacation consumed her.

Carlisle chuckled as he watched Alice pace back and forth in front of the main house. He and Esme were standing on the porch with their luggage along with Jasper, as the three of them eyed Alice carefully.

"I believe she is going through her mental checklist and making sure all the decisions work in her favor at the moment," whispered Jasper and Carlisle smiled adoringly at his wife.

"Maybe you should go rein her in a bit my love," suggested Carlisle. Esme glanced at Jasper, who nodded. She made her way toward Alice, but her daughter profusely shook her head.

"I do not need a pep talk. I am fine. Everything is great and going according to plan," assured Alice, but Esme pulled her in for a hug nonetheless.

"Alice, please try to relax. This is supposed to be a vacation and a celebration, not something to stress over. You know what would be the best gift you could give me for the holiday," questioned Esme and Alice sighed as she nodded.

"For me to enjoy myself and relax," answered Alice.

"Yes sweetie, just have fun. The party is planned. Stop obsessing over every detail and enjoy the fruits of your labor," suggested Esme. Alice closed her eyes and was silent for a moment before a brilliant smile appeared on her lips.

"You are right. All is well and I can relax now, especially since Zach, Josh, and Garrett have arrived with Jake and Leah just in time to meet the plane," announced Alice and before any of them could question her, the sound of the ferry drawing closer to the shore could be heard. Next, the sound of a jet plane drawing near echoed around them, but Carlisle frowned when he looked up toward the sky and saw nothing.

"It sounds like it is right over us," said Carlisle and Jasper shook his head in disbelief as he pointed toward the front lawn.

"I do believe our hosts have outdone themselves. It is a stealth aircraft. State of the art and invisible to the eye," explained Jasper. Alice clapped happily as a luxurious jet slowly materialized in front of them and landed on the spacious lawn just in time for Josh, Zach, Garrett, Leah, and Jacob to see it.

"That is awesome," exclaimed Zach as he ran over to study the aircraft along with Josh. One of the doors descended to the ground and extended to form stairs. Alexander and Lena greeted the boys with warm smiles and waves.

"What do you think, it is brand new," questioned Alexander and Zach high-fived him.

"This is so cool. I want one. Can I get one," asked Zach. Lena winked at him.

"Sorry, but this was specially made. There isn't another like it in existence," said Lena. Josh jogged up the stairs of the plane and poked his head inside to get a closer look.

"Dude, Z, check out the video games," yelled Josh and Zach was instantly by his side.

"Whoa," shouted Zach and Alexander chuckled.

"We have been told to make sure everyone has an enjoyable trip. We have plenty of books, games, films, and other sources of entertainment for all. Plus, for those who prefer to eat and sleep, there is a crew available to make whatever you like and bedrooms toward the back of the plane. Is everyone ready," asked Alexander and Alice nodded as she saw the Denalis exit the main house and the rest of the Cullens approach from their cottages.

"Everyone is ready to go," announced Alice and Lena snapped her fingers. Four vampires emerged from the plane and briskly gathered the luggage. Eleazar walked over to Carlisle.

"Notice the eyes," whispered Eleazar and Carlisle frowned in confusion. Lena noticed their looks and answered their unspoken question.

"It is their choice to follow an animal diet like us. I believe it is mainly out of respect for Marcus and Didyme. They gave many vampires a place to prosper when many were desolate and in despair. Aro and Caius did not only conquer. They left vampires without shelters or any material possessions, yet condemned them when they fed thirstily on humans and risked exposure. Not all of the guard is composed of fighters. Some are workers, simply searching for a purpose in their lives that goes beyond constantly obsessing about thirst. We give them a place to call home, a place where they can exist without judgment, and in turn they find ways to be productive. This crew is not comprised of servants. Marcus and Didyme do not believe in such things. They are pilots that help us to get from place to place quickly," explained Lena.

"Aro believed in enslaving vampires and humans alike to do his bidding. They stayed in line because they feared him. What motivates these people," asked Eleazar and Lena smiled as she glanced over at the pilots.

"I am sure they can answer that," she said as one of the pilots chuckled.

"Two things, incentives and status, not only are we known as members of the Volturi, but we get rewarded in ways we never thought possible. It is an honor to work for Marcus and Didyme. It helps that we get to fly the most technologically advanced aircrafts in the world," explained one of the pilots and Zach nodded in awe.

"I bet it does," he mumbled and let out a low whistle as he admired the stealth jet again.

"Z, they have games that won't be released until next year," exclaimed Josh and Zach pumped his fist as he ran inside. Jacob grinned from ear to ear.

"Well I think you have our son's approval," said Jacob and Alexander smiled mischievously at him.

"You know Jake I hear you and Emmett enjoy a video game or two. I am a pretty good gamer if I say so myself. Are you up for a little competition," challenged Alexander and Jacob crossed his arms with a sly smirk.

"Oh I think we can handle that. Come on Em, let's show him what we got," called Jacob and Garrett huffed as he followed Emmett and Jacob onto the plane.

"What am I, chopped liver," whined Garrett as the others laughed at the men's excitement. Tanya slipped her hand into Benjamin's and winked at him.

"I know you want to join in. I will cheer you on," she assured and Benjamin kissed her in thanks before leading her onto the plane. Everyone began to file onto the plane and found that there were plenty of things to keep them occupied. Carlisle smiled graciously at Lena as he and Esme made themselves comfortable in a lounge area full of books.

"Thank you for doing all of this for us," said Carlisle and Lena waved him off.

"Marcus and Didyme would have nothing but the best for you. We are happy to do it. After all, it is a time for celebration," assured Lena. Esme sighed happily as she looked at her family getting settled on the plane. Alice and Carmen were perusing fashion and interior design magazines while they sat close to their mates who were already bantering back and forth. Eleazar and Jasper were setting up a game of chess and already thinking of strategies. Zafrina and Kaya giggled at their mates as Seth and Keegan argued over which action movie would be the best to watch. Rosalie and Leah were curled up on a couch near the largest televisions and consoles talking about what they planned to do in Italy. All the while, Zach, Josh, Emmett, Jacob, Alexander, Garrett, and Benjamin decided who would be on teams as their video game started up. Tanya and Kate sat by their mates, ready to suggest strategies to win the game whenever needed. What made Esme smile the most was seeing Edward and Renesmee sit down at a baby grand piano toward the back of the plane. Bella and Nahuel sat across from their mates with adoring smiles and books in their hands as Renesmee followed her father's lead. The sound of music in the air made Esme's grin widen and she nodded.

"A time for celebration indeed, this will be a wonderful trip," agreed Esme and with that, the doors closed and pilots prepared for take-off. Italy was their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marcus smiled lovingly at his mate as she flitted around the main ballroom, instructing her guards on where to place items and hang decorations. It still amazed him how people gravitated toward her and each member blissfully worked by her side as they prepared for the celebration. Didyme held her hand out to her mate and he happily took it as he looked around the massive room.

"What do you think," she asked and he kissed her sweetly.

"I think you and Alice have outdone yourselves once again, my dear. This is beautiful, very fitting for your presence."

"I am sure Alice has already seen it in her mind, but I cannot wait for her to get here."

"I am sure she is just as excited. Oh look, here come the lovebirds," teased Marcus and Didyme playfully nudged him as Caleb and Sofi entered the ballroom. Caleb let out a low whistle.

"Going all out I see," chuckled Caleb.

"Only the best for such a celebration," said Marcus and Sofi hugged him and Didyme.

"It already looks amazing, which is why I need you to assure my mate that we should be in attendance," said Sofi. Marcus and Didyme frowned in confusion.

"Why would you not be here," questioned Didyme.

"I want to, but I know how important this is to you both and you have been so amazing to me that I don't want to mess it up by coming and causing issues. I am not exactly everyone's favorite person around here," explained Caleb and Didyme scoffed.

"Caleb that is nonsense, it will take time for everyone to adjust, but that is normal. We have adjusted to many changes over the years and most of them were much more extensive than adding a new member to the guard. You have to come. Please, for me," urged Didyme as her aura of happiness engulfed him and he smiled.

"Of course I will, if that is what the two of you want," said Caleb and Marcus gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes, it is what we want and I am sure that the Cullens will be happy to see you as well," assured Marcus.

"I'm not so sure about that," mumbled Caleb and Sofi kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry so much. It will be fine. We will let the two of you get back to work. Thank you," said Sofi. Marcus and Didyme smiled at them before turning their attention back to the decorations. Sofi pulled Caleb out of the ballroom and he chuckled as she smiled smugly at him.

"Alright so you were right about them wanting me there, but I still say not everyone will be as happy about it. Besides, Didyme is happy about everything."

"You are just being paranoid. This is going to be so much fun."

"Oh yea, well am I being paranoid that your brother isn't exactly in love with the idea of me hanging around, even though we have made it perfectly clear you and I are the real deal?"

"Roman just needs time. He doesn't change easily. It takes him a while to get used to new ideas."

"Is that why he won't even let me be alone with you for too long?"

"That isn't true."

"Oh really, because here comes your protector right now, totally proving my point by the way," he whispered and Sofi shook her head with a smile as Roman and Iris approached them.

"There you two are. We weren't sure if you were on the mainland or decided to stay here. Are you going to join us for breakfast," asked Roman and Caleb smirked.

"Don't we join you for breakfast every morning…..every…single….morning," grumbled Caleb. Sofi nudged him and he chuckled as he kissed her hair.

"What Caleb means is that you don't have to always track us down. You know we will be there like we always are. We just wanted to go for a walk on the beach and watch the sunrise first."

"That sounds like a great idea, we will join you," announced Roman, but Iris pinched his arm. He hissed and pouted at her as Iris winked at Sofi.

"You two go enjoy the sunrise. If we see you at breakfast, great, if not, we will meet up once Nahuel and Kaya arrive," suggested Iris. Sofi hugged her sister and kissed her cheek.

"See you later," called Sofi as she pulled Caleb toward the stairs leading to the beach. Roman rubbed his arm and glared at Iris.

"What was that for?"

"For being either oblivious or just a plain nuisance, either way a pinch was deserved."

"I don't like them being alone together."

"Yes, we can all tell, but that isn't your decision to make."

"Wait, when did you start defending Sofi and Caleb's relationship?"

"Since they have grown closer each day and he makes her happy. Roman, it has been months. You have to accept this."

"No, I don't. I am her big brother and I don't have to accept that my baby sister is with a temperamental wolf. I figured it was just a phase."

"I can admit that I was not in love with the idea at first, but you have to see the change in her. She is happy now and all you are doing is complicating that happiness by constantly trying to come between them."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to spend time with my sister. Before he came along, we were a trio."

"Things change. He imprinted on her and while it was a shock to me, I can see that she is as happy with him as Kaya is with Seth. Accept that."

"What if I don't," he challenged as he crossed his arms in a pout and she sighed. She gave him a serious look.

"Then you will lose her, but I refuse to. I will take the blame with you for how tense things have been with our other siblings, but Sofi is our baby sister and I refuse to lose her because you cannot accept the obvious. If you continue to act this way and not give them space, she will get fed up and create the space that they need. I don't want her to feel like she can't be around us because we do not accept her mate, so you have to make a decision. Either you accept Caleb will be in our lives for good or you lose her and any type of close relationship that we all have. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to take a nice soak in the hot tub before breakfast. Nahuel and Kaya will arrive soon. I am sure they will join us for breakfast if you are on your best behavior."

"On your best behavior," he mocked and she pinched him again as he yelped.

"Stop that," he whispered and she pointed at him.

"Stop being a baby," she warned.

"Takes one to know one," he grumbled and she giggled as she walked away. Roman took in a deep breath.

"Two of my long lost siblings are coming and a wolf is joining the family, happy holidays to me," he mumbled.

The stealth jet was not only spacious, but fast as it sliced through the air at the highest possible speed. With so many devices and gadgets to entertain them, the flight almost went by too quickly, that is until they were alerted to their arrival in Sardinia and looked out the windows of the plane. The sun was beginning its ascent over the horizon, causing the crystal blue water to glisten. Sardinia was one of the most picturesque islands of Italy and the northeastern coast was full of coves, bays, and small, private islands. Alexander pointed toward a village on the coast of the mainland.

"That is Porto Rotondo. It is the closest and most popular town to the island. There is plenty to do on Isola Marcime while you are here, but if you would like to venture into a town for shopping…."

"Like me," added Alice and Alexander laughed.

"Yes, like I am sure you will Alice, Porto Rotondo is the place to do that. Also, for our human food eating friends, there will be plenty of food at the party and in your rooms, but I am told Porto Rotondo has some of the best Italian cuisine and plenty of cafes to indulge in," explained Alexander and Josh grinned.

"Z, we have to go check that place out," said Josh.

"I don't care if you are my best friend. I am not indulging in Italian cuisine for you," said Zach and Josh rolled his eyes.

"No, dude, the shopping, shopping means girls and…."

"Gorillas, he meant gorillas," corrected Zach. Everyone else had to hide their smiles as Rosalie and Leah groaned.

"We haven't even landed and they are already talking about gorillas," whined Leah. Lena smiled sympathetically at the two mothers.

"Well while your sons are off in search of…gorillas, I am sure you can find plenty to do elsewhere. Welcome to Isola Marcime," announced Lena as the jet landed in a clearing by the water.

"I know isola means island, but Marcime," questioned Josh.

"Didyme wanted the island to be completely hers and Marcus's, so she combined his name with hers," explained Alexander. The doors opened and the stairs extended to the ground for them to depart. The sun illuminated the sixty acres of island in golden streaks. December on the island was mild, only dropping to fifty degrees even with the breeze from the Tyrrhenian Sea. The white sand of the beach stood in contrast with the rich brown and red stones of the villas and mansion. Nahuel and Kaya smiled when they saw Roman and Iris waiting for them to exit the plane. Kaya was the first to hug them both and while Nahuel did not hesitate to hug Iris, he was not sure what would be the proper greeting for his brother. Roman noticed his hesitation and pulled him in for a hug.

"Welcome brother, Marcus and Didyme will be along shortly, but we are here to make sure you get settled into your rooms. Also, Iris and I wanted to know if any of you would like to join us for breakfast by the water," explained Roman and Nahuel looked at his mate. Renesmee nodded as she slipped her hand into Nahuel's and smiled at Roman.

"That sounds wonderful. It will give us all a chance to catch up," said Renesmee. Kaya glanced at Seth and he nodded as well.

"Sure, count me in. I can always eat," he chuckled.

"Great, then follow us. Alexander, Lena, I believe Nilas and Tyra need to speak with you," informed Roman. Edward eyed Lena and Alexander carefully as their thoughts began to focus too much on reciting items needed for the party. The two of them glanced at each other and quickly took their leave. Edward was about to speak up, but Alice stopped him with her thoughts.

_Let it go, Edward. They are handling it. It is not our issue._

Edward gave a curt nod and followed the rest of his family toward the three villas on the southern shore of the island. Several vampires smiled and bowed to acknowledge their presence as they passed and Carlisle frowned in confusion, which made Iris laugh.

"You will have to forgive them. It seems you are a bit like celebrities in the vampire world. Many of the guards have been excited about meeting you," explained Iris.

"Yes it was quite odd at first when we arrived. A lot of them asked us what it was like to be related to members of the Cullen Coven," added Roman. If Carlisle were human, he would have blushed.

"We are simply a family," assured Carlisle.

"One of the most powerful families to grace the vampire world with their presence," assured Roman.

"Do not be surprised if you are approached in such a manner while here, but for now let's get you settled. We were not sure how you would like to split up the villas, so we decided to leave the room arrangements up to you," explained Iris and Alice clapped happily.

"Yes, thank you for that and I already have the room arrangements. The main villa has six bedrooms and is where we will celebrate Christmas and exchange gifts. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Nahuel, Jasper, and I will each occupy a room in there. That will leave us two bedrooms, which is perfect because some nights Seth and Kaya will stay over and so will Josh when he eats so much food that he doesn't want to walk back to his bedroom across the lawn.

"Now, the villa to the west of us is for the Denali Coven, who, of course, prefers to stay together. There are four bedrooms, the perfect amount and it is immersed in the garden, which Ben and Tanya will love to escape to for quiet time. That leaves the villa to the east and right by the shore, which is what Seth wants because he wants to have a bonfire on Christmas Eve. I am sure you all know how this will play out, but that means Zach and Josh are going to want to stay close to Seth and each other. Rosalie and Leah will want to stay in the same place as the boys, so there you have it. Three villas, all perfectly arranged to fit the family dynamic. Oh and Zach and Josh are going to love the game room in their villa. Good luck getting them away from that massive theater. It is perfect for their video games," explained Alice. Josh and Zach's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Awesome, bye," shouted Josh as he ran after Zach into the villa Alice assigned them. Roman and Iris chuckled.

"Now that the room arrangements have been figured out, how about breakfast? I am sure Sofi and Caleb will be along soon to join us," asked Roman. Nahuel, Renesmee, Kaya, and Seth followed them toward the middle of the island where the main mansion was. Carlisle kissed his mate's hand.

"It is a beautiful morning, how about we spend it on the beach," suggested Carlisle and Esme happily followed her husband to the lounge chairs right by the water. Emmett nudged Jacob.

"Come on, let's go check out that game room. Garrett, you coming," asked Emmett and Garrett gave Kate a pout. She rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Fine, go ahead. I am just going to unpack anyways. I would like to spend some alone time with my mate some time during this vacation so don't be too long," she warned and Garrett kissed her.

"You are the best," he chuckled and jogged after Emmett and Jacob. Rosalie looked toward the villa her mate and son disappeared into, but then at the beach where her parents were sparkling in the sunlight and enjoying the warmth of the rays. Leah followed her gaze toward the beach.

"Change into our swimsuits and meet out there, so we don't have to be surrounded in a house of testosterone all day," asked Leah and Rosalie winked at her.

"My thoughts exactly," giggled Rosalie. Keegan smiled as Zafrina showed him an image in his mind of them lounging on the beach with the others.

"Actually, how about a swim," he suggested.

"Sounds fun, let me go get my swimsuit," agreed Zafrina, but Keegan's grin widened as he pulled her back to him.

"I was thinking, swimsuits optional," he whispered into her ear and Benjamin groaned.

"Too much information Keegan, but hey I guess we should all just be happy you two made it until we actually landed to be all over each other," teased Benjamin. Keegan laughed as he pulled Zafrina toward the beach.

"What can I say, I get enough of my mate. Deal with it," taunted Keegan. Benjamin pulled Tanya closer to him and kissed her neck.

"How about we go get settled," he suggested and Tanya giggled as she headed toward the villa with her mate. That made Kate groan and shudder.

"Okay, I am not going into that villa with them now," said Kate, which made Carmen and Eleazar laugh.

"Join us on the beach with Carlisle and Esme," said Carmen, but Kate shook her head.

"That's okay. I guess I will just have to go seduce Garrett until he gives me some attention," giggled Kate. Jasper chuckled when he noticed that Alice was practically bouncing in place.

"Come on little darlin' I know you want to unpack and go to Porto Rotondo for a bit of shopping," assured Jasper and Alice sighed happily.

"Oh Jazzy, you know me too well. Don't worry we can go for a hunt later. There are plenty of Sardinian deer once we are outside of Porto Rotondo. I would ask for you two to come with us but I know Edward is looking forward to having the villa to himself," said Alice as Edward nodded with a crooked grin. Bella wrapped her arms around her mate.

"I promise to go shopping with you later, Alice," assured Bella and Alice waved her off.

"Oh I know and there will be plenty of shopping to do. I just love the holidays," said Alice with a dreamy, far away gleam in her eyes. Edward kissed his mate as Jasper followed Alice toward one of the yachts by the dock.

"Come on love, it will be rare for us to have time for just us in such a beautiful setting. Let's go enjoy it," urged Edward and Bella was more than happy to spend time with her mate alone in their gorgeous villa.

Nahuel was surprised that on an island full of vampires, there was such a big spread prepared for breakfast. He sat with Renesmee, Kaya, Seth, Roman, and Iris along the cove of the island where white sand meshed with crystal blue water. They were served glasses of orange juice and platters of fruit, pancakes, various meats, and pastries to feast on. A waiter bowed to them before departing and Renesmee giggled.

"So are they always going to bow to us," questioned Renesmee and Roman nodded.

"Yes, there are strict traditions to be followed in the guard. It is about honor and respect. I really like that about it," explained Roman and Iris nodded in agreement.

"I didn't expect it to be as freeing as it is and yet there is also a sense of belonging," added Iris.

"It is nice to hear that everything is working out for you. I wasn't sure how things would play out after Caleb imprinted on Sofi, but it sounds like it was for the best," said Nahuel, but Roman's expression conveyed his dismay.

"I said we like being in the guard, not that the wolf imprinted on my baby sister."

"Roman," warned Iris as Seth glared at him.

"What is wrong with the wolf imprinting? It happens all the time," said Seth.

"Not to my baby sister," said Roman before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Then what do you call Kaya," challenged Seth as Kaya looked down. Roman sighed.

"I am sorry Kaya. I am still getting used to having another sister and a brother for that matter. We are still becoming acquainted," explained Roman. Kaya did not respond and Seth placed his arm around her to comfort her as he continued to glare at Roman. Renesmee cleared her throat.

"How about we get started on this amazing breakfast," suggested Renesmee to try to ease the tension. They all began to eat in silence until Sofi and Caleb pulled up two chairs with bright smiles. Sofi hugged Nahuel, Kaya, Seth, and Renesmee.

"I am so glad you are finally here," said Sofi as she snuggled into Caleb's side and Roman immediately took notice.

"So good of you two to join us, how was the sunrise," questioned Roman.

"It was so beautiful," said Sofi and Caleb kissed her hand as he gazed into her eyes.

"Definitely beautiful," agreed Caleb, which made Sofi giggle. Roman rolled his eyes. Kaya eyed the couple as well.

"So Caleb, has everything been going alright? Is it easier to stay in control now that you are not in La Push," asked Kaya.

"Kaya," warned Seth and she shrugged.

"It is an honest question," she defended and Roman nodded.

"It most certainly is," agreed Roman. Caleb smirked.

"Well, if I ever was out of control, I am sure Roman would be the first to know. He watches me like a hawk."

"Caleb," warned Sofi.

"No it is okay Sofi. It seems Caleb has a problem with how close and protective I am of my family. I wouldn't expect him to know anything about that."

"Roman," warned Iris and Renesmee groaned as she heard Caleb's heart pick up in pace.

"What is that supposed to mean," challenged Caleb and Roman shrugged nonchalantly.

"Your mother lives in Seattle, your father was never around, and you never did get to connect with the rest of your family. Why would you understand how a close family works," said Roman as Caleb smirked.

"Oh yea, I have seen how your family works. Last time you two were together you were taking a swing at Nahuel," quipped Caleb.

"I knew my name would be brought up in this," groaned Nahuel.

"At least their fight was an even one," grumbled Kaya and Seth sighed.

"I had a feeling that would be brought up as well," added Seth and Roman smiled slyly.

"Yes Caleb, at least I faced my problems man to man, no need to send a whole pack of mutts to handle my business," spat Roman and Caleb pushed his chair away from the table to stand up. Sofi placed her hands on his chest to calm him down. Roman stayed seated and sat back in his chair to glower right back at Caleb. Iris shook her head in defeat, but it was Sofi that spoke up.

"Alright, that is it! Everyone at this table needs to get their issues out in the open right now because I refuse to spend the entire holiday worrying about this. Roman, I am with Caleb. He loves me and I love him. At some point, you are going to have to deal with that. Kaya, I know you are still upset with Caleb for what he did to Seth. It was wrong. He knows that, but it is in the past and he is a different person now. All we can do is move forward, all of us, as a family. That is what I want, but the question is if the rest of you want it too," yelled Sofi. Renesmee smiled sympathetically at her.

"She is right. Look, I understand how complicated family dynamics can get, so does Seth, but the reason our family works is because everyone wants it to work. It is time for the past to be left in the past. Can everyone move on," asked Renesmee and Kaya crossed her arms.

"That is easy for you to say, Renesmee. He didn't almost kill your mate," defended Kaya and Caleb sat back down as he slowly nodded.

"She is right and Seth, I never apologized the way that I should have for that. I was so angry back then, angrier than I ever thought possible. I never even thought I would be capable of doing something like that and I justified it in my mind, but it was never right. I truly am sorry and I am glad that you are okay," said Caleb as he held his hand out to Seth. Seth shook it with a smile.

"Apology accepted, right Kaya," asked Seth and Kaya slowly nodded.

"Yes, I suppose if my mate can forgive you, so can I. Apology accepted," she begrudgingly agreed. Sofi looked over at Roman and he sighed.

"Fine, I am sorry too. Caleb, it is hard for me to see you with my sister, but that is my issue, not yours. I apologize for making things tense. I just need to take a walk," said Roman and Iris looked on in concern as he headed down the beach. She was about to go console her brother, but Nahuel stopped her with a comforting smile.

"I'll go talk to him. I think I know where he is coming from on this one," assured Nahuel as he glanced at Kaya. Kaya winked at him and Nahuel headed down the beach. Caleb chuckled as he watched Seth devour another pancake and the others laughed as well.

"Are the pancakes good Seth," teased Caleb and Seth shrugged.

"Look, you all can argue all you want, but I rather be eating. These pancakes are delicious," said Seth between bites. Renesmee filled her plate with pancakes and bacon.

"He is right. Why spend all this time arguing when we could be eating? We are basking in the sunlight on a secluded island in Italy, let's eat," said Renesmee and Iris giggled.

"Cheers to that," she agreed before filling her plate to enjoy the beautiful breakfast and view in front of them.

Nahuel sat down in the sand by Roman and sighed as he looked over at his little brother. Roman refused to look at him and Nahuel chuckled.

"I know I am supposed to make you feel better, but I don't envy you," confessed Nahuel and Roman frowned at him in confusion.

"Is this your idea of a pep talk? You really need to work on it."

"No, it is the truth. Like I said before, when Kaya and Seth got together, I wasn't exactly ecstatic about the idea. It all happens so fast with imprinting. One moment my baby sister was coming to visit me, the next she is asking to stay because of Seth, but at least I liked and respected Seth. I get it Roman. Caleb doesn't have the best history with our family. That is why Kaya is so upset, but he imprinted on Sofi."

"It just isn't right. They don't belong together. Out of all the beings I braced myself for her to end up with, a wolf was never one. I always figured it would be a vampire, but was okay with it being a human. Of course I thought it would be best if she found a hybrid, someone that could understand what it is like to be one of us, but a wolf?"

"When it was Kaya, I had to really think about what bothered me about it and I realized it was just me being overprotective. I trust Seth and I did back then. I know it may not be that easy for you, so what is it that you are concerned about?"

"He is a wolf. They lose control."

"Has he lost control since he has been with Sofi?"

"No," confessed Roman as he looked down.

"Which is saying a lot because he could have snapped back there at the table, but he didn't, he got angry, he even stood up, but he never phased, so maybe that should tell you something. He was ready to phase, but what stopped him?" Roman sighed in defeat as he thought about Caleb's reaction.

"Sofi calmed him down."

"Right and she wasn't scared of him, not for a second. Kaya has never once been scared of Seth because she knows he loves her. Sofi knows the same thing and as far as her being with someone that can understand her, well Caleb understands what it is like to be an outsider, to feel lost, like you don't belong anywhere. I think you two may have more in common than you realize. The kid has screwed up, but all he ever wanted was to find out who he truly was."

"Like me, right," grumbled Roman and Nahuel chuckled.

"You said it, not me."

"Yea, yea, I guess you are right and I have been keeping a close eye on him lately."

"They are in love and it is all very new to them. They need their space, so how about this? You and I will go back, get some breakfast, and afterward, we will go snorkeling with Renesmee, Iris, Kaya, and Seth. That will give us some time to get to know one another and give Sofi and Caleb some time to actually act like mates," suggested Nahuel. Roman slowly nodded.

"You are pretty good at this big brother stuff," conceded Roman and Nahuel ruffled his hair.

"Oh just you wait until I start teasing you," cooed Nahuel. Roman dodged his hand and laughed as they stood up.

"Teasing I can deal with, as long as you don't pinch. Iris pinches and it hurts."

"Our baby sisters definitely have a mean streak, but don't tell them I said that."

"Nope too late, already telling, hey Iris, guess what Nahuel said about you," called Roman as he darted down the beach.

"Tattle tale," shouted Nahuel with a smile as he realized it was the first time Roman was truly acting like his little brother. It was progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Cullens and Denalis spent the rest of the weekend becoming acquainted with all of the perks Isola Marcime had to offer. They still were not used to the looks and bows they received from some of the guards, but by Monday, they were accustomed to such greetings. The island buzzed with excitement as Christmas drew near, mainly because Marcus and Didyme urged everyone to take vacations and embrace the holiday season. While a handful of guards, including Alexander and Lena, stayed on the island to protect Marcus and Didyme, a majority of the Volturi took their leave for the week, promising to be back in time for the massive celebration on New Year's Eve. All of the guards were in high spirits, except for two. Alexander shook his head in disappointment as he spotted Nilas standing on the cliff of the island. He followed the man's gaze toward the south shore in the distance where the Cullens were lounging, laughing, and enjoying the sunny weather. Nilas jumped in surprise when Alexander appeared by his side.

"Must you always sneak up on me," asked Nilas and Alexander smiled slyly at him.

"It is my job to be stealthy. It helps that you never have been the best at knowing your surroundings."

"I do not need to know my surroundings. That is what you are for."

"I will not always be around to watch your back or keep you in line," warned Alexander and Nilas arched an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"I did not realize I needed to be kept in line."

"Have you thought about what we talked about?"

"Yes."

"And," questioned Alexander. Nilas's eyes narrowed as they focused in on the Cullens.

"How can you embrace them so easily after all that has happened because of them?"

"Because everything that has happened is for the best."

"According to?"

"According to the vampire world, Marcus, Didyme, most of the guards, even your own mate can see that the changes over the past decades have created a healthier environment for all involved."

"Maybe not for me," confessed Nilas and Alexander sighed.

"You do not mean that."

"Do my eyes not tell the story for me," asked Nilas as he locked eyes with Alexander. The tint of orangey red made Alexander wince and Nilas chuckled bitterly at his response.

"You look at me with disgust now that I have resorted back to our natural way."

"No, of course not, it isn't disgust, just disappointment, but we have all slipped up. Nilas, I am worried about you. You have been in the guard with me for far too long to have things fall apart now that we have gained so much."

"You see, that is where we differ. You think that now that I am not falling in line and embracing every facet of this new existence that things are falling apart. For me, they fell apart when Aro and Caius were killed along with most of the original guard. For me, when we found out that Demitri, Felix, Alec, and so many of our friends were slaughtered by the likes of these golden eyed monsters that is when my world fell apart. The question is why didn't yours?"

"Because I could see the darkness within the Volturi back then and you could not."

"Well then I suppose we are at an impasse. You can bow down and grovel at the feet of the Cullens, but I will not have any part in it," declared Nilas. He turned to leave, but Alexander gripped his arm tightly and pulled him back to him. Their eyes locked in a glare as Alexander spoke.

"I cannot control how you feel about them, but you will respect them and everything this guard stands for."

"Your love for them is apparent even now. The fact that you are standing against me to side with them says it all. After everything we have been through, you side with them?"

"My loyalty has always been clear. My duty is to protect the rulers of the vampire world and I do so with honor and grace because I stand behind their values. Yes, it helps that I have also stood beside the Cullens in battle and how quickly you forget that they not only saved my life, but Lena's as well. I am on their side because it is the right side." Nilas jerked away from him and rubbed his arm.

"Maybe that isn't a side I can support." Nilas turned to leave again, but Alexander's words stopped him in his tracks.

"Tread lightly Nilas. What you are speaking of is treason and if you so much as show a morsel of disrespect toward the Cullens, you are disrespecting Marcus and Didyme in the process. I cannot allow it, not even from you, little brother." Nilas glanced at Alexander one last time before leaving and Lena smiled sympathetically at her mate as she walked over to him.

"He is your baby brother. I know you want to protect him, but he is out of line, Alexander. If it were anyone else, we would have already reported the problem to Marcus and Didyme."

"I know."

"So then what do we do?"

"We keep an eye on him and hope he comes to his senses."

While most of their family preferred to lounge on the beach, Zach and Josh believed there was too much fun to be had. The boys spent most of the day in the water. It was too cold for humans in December, but it was the perfect time for the boys to go deep sea diving without prying human eyes. Zach teased Josh about needing an oxygen tank and scuba gear instead of being able to hold his breath like him, but they were able to stay out in the water for hours nonetheless. As the sun began to set, they raced two luxury racing boats toward Porto Rotondo, so they could do some last minute Christmas shopping in the Piazza Kasbah. Josh managed to maneuver his boat through a narrow opening and into the bay a split second before Zach could, winning their game in the process. As soon as he parked his boat and hopped onto the dock, Josh wore a smug grin, much to Zach's chagrin as he joined his best friend on the dock.

"I demand a rematch," exclaimed Zach as Josh laughed.

"I finally beat you because you couldn't cheat and use your ability for once."

"Yea, yea, whatever, come on, let's get this over with so we can race on the way back to the island." Piazza Kasbah was situated right on the bay and the boys made their way through the narrow streets leading to the center of the cluster of shops. Zach noticed a small boutique and motioned for Josh to follow him into it.

"So how does it work anyways? You just don't think about getting Alice anything until the very last minute," asked Josh.

"Well it can be boring shopping for Aunt Alice because she already knows what you got her by the time you buy it, so I have decided to have some fun with it. Instead of getting her presents when I get the rest of my family theirs, I wait as long as possible and don't even think about what I might want to get her. I knew there would be shops here so I figured I would just worry about a present later. I still have no clue what to get her and it always drives her crazy when she doesn't know until the last minute." The two of them perused the boutique before deciding there was nothing there worthy of Alice's standards. Suddenly, their senses perked up and Zach's nostrils flared as he smelled the scent of vampires in the area. Josh recognized the scent as well and they tracked the scent to a shoe store in the middle of the piazza.

Inside, there were two statuesque, blonde vampire women. Their eyes locked with Zach and Josh's and the boys were relieved when they smiled at them, even if their eyes were red instead of gold.

"You two know Marcus and Didyme, yes," asked one of the blondes with a thick Swedish accent. Zach made sure his deep dimples were on full display as he bowed to the women.

"Yes, I am Zach McCarty Cullen and this is my best friend, Joshua Black," announced Zach and the women gasped in awe as they looked the two of them over.

"Aw yes, Zach Cullen and his wolf friend. We have heard stories about the two of you. You must be here for the party," said the other blonde and Josh smiled charmingly as he nodded.

"Our family decided to spend the holidays here since it is our first time in the area. You two are a bit early for New Year's Eve," said Josh and the women giggled.

"We are from Sweden, but we love to visit Italy, especially the islands. It is just so beautiful here. I am Annike and this is my friend, Inger."

"It is nice to meet you ladies. We are trying to shop for my Aunt Alice. She isn't exactly easy to surprise," said Zach.

"The psychic, yes I am sure that would be quite the challenge. The shoes in here are beautiful. Maybe she would like a pair," suggested Inger.

"The sooner we can get her gift, the sooner we can hang out on the island, so whatever works," chuckled Josh.

"Your family is staying on Isola Marcime," asked Annike.

"Yes, where are you staying," asked Josh.

"We are nomads. We prefer to be on the go, but we are looking forward to celebrating New Year's Eve there. Maybe you two can save us a dance," suggested Annike and Zach winked at her.

"Count on it," he assured and Annike winked back at him.

"We most certainly will," she giggled.

"Bye Josh, bye Zach," said Inger as the two blondes waved and exited the store. Josh grinned as he watched them saunter down the street.

"Swedish women are gorgeous. Did you see how tall they were," said Josh and Zach laughed at his friend's excitement.

"Hey J, would you ever…you know," questioned Zach as he picked up a pair of designer heels.

"Would I ever what?"

"You know, date a vampire," whispered Zach.

"I don't know. I mean Seth seems to enjoy it. Kaya is a hybrid though and I'm not sure how it would work with a full vampire and a wolf," whispered Josh.

"Well I think it would be cool. You hang around vampires all the time anyways and you know how we live so….." Suddenly Zach's phone rang and he groaned when he saw his Aunt Alice's number.

"Yep, those are the ones I want. Thanks Zach, I love you my handsome nephew," cooed Alice before hanging up and Zach shook his head as he chuckled.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted. I guess these will be her present."

"Good, now hurry up and pay for them so we can get out of here. I have another race to win," taunted Josh and Zach rolled his eyes.

While the Denalis spent Christmas Eve on the main island of Sardinia exploring the region and hunting, the Cullens stayed on Isola Marcime to uphold their own family traditions. Alice made sure that the main villa had a Christmas tree for the family to decorate together and even brought along their favorite ornaments. Once the tree was decorated and fireplace was lit, everyone settled into the den to watch Christmas films on the big screen television. Carlisle and Esme always picked the first film and no one was surprised when they chose _It's A Wonderful Life_. Rosalie, Edward, and Alice preferred _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_ and Emmett, Seth, and Jacob decided that humor was the best way to go with _A Christmas Story_. Bella agreed with Leah that _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ belonged in the mix and Renesmee, Nahuel, and Kaya simply enjoyed them all. Jasper was too busy basking in all of the bliss to care which films they watched and they finished up their Christmas marathon with a film that Zach and Josh got to pick, _Home Alone_. It was the perfect way for them to spend the day of Christmas Eve and Seth could not stop smiling when the smell of Esme's homemade Christmas cookies filled the air.

Once the sun set, the family ventured out to the cove and gathered wood for a bonfire. Jacob was the first to tell stories about the best Christmas Eves at the Black House. Leah and Seth talked about their father's insistence on a fish fry each Christmas Eve and how he drove their mother up the wall one year when he spent the entire day out fishing just to make sure his fish fry was complete. Once the stories were finished, everyone bowed their heads and had a moment of silence to remember the loved ones lost along the way.

Afterwards, marshmallows were roasted. While Josh insisted that they were roasted to be eaten, Zach had more fun throwing them at his father. Everyone watched in amusement as Emmett and Zach engaged in a full blown marshmallow war. At midnight, each family member was allowed one present, something Alice had to be reminded of several times since she wanted to open all of her presents. She argued that since she already knew what she got, she should be able to have them, but no one was persuaded by that argument. All those that could sleep decided to go to bed and the others spent the night on the main island of Sardinia hunting.

The Denali Coven returned with the rest of the family as the sun came up on Christmas Day and everyone exchanged gifts. Carmen helped Esme make a big breakfast and Kaya was on Seth Duty once again to make sure her mate did not sneak off with food until it was ready to eat. Renesmee was pleasantly surprised to see Roman, Iris, Sofi, and Caleb at the door when she answered it and welcomed them in.

"Perfect timing, we were just about to eat," informed Renesmee and Iris showed her the message on her phone.

"Yes, Alice notified us that we should arrive promptly at eight," explained Iris. Nahuel and Kaya ran over to hug their siblings. Soon, they were greeted by everyone and headed to the dining room, but Caleb lagged behind. Sofi immediately noticed and pulled him toward her.

"You are welcomed here, remember," she whispered to him, but he shrugged.

"I haven't exactly shown my gratitude to them, so why should they welcome me?" He was surprised when Jacob clapped him on the back with a warm smile.

"Because you are family and it is Christmas, come on, there is plenty of food," encouraged Jacob and Caleb smiled appreciatively at him. He joined them at the table and noticed that only those who ate food were there. The others were in the living room playing games and singing Christmas carols as they finished going through their gifts. He was surprised by how naturally everyone fit together. There were vampires, hybrids, and shapeshifters all in one house, but it felt like a family. Seth held up his glass of orange juice.

"To our family on Christmas," he announced and they raised their glasses in a cheer. Seth immediately filled his plate and began teasing Josh about beating him in a video game. The banter continued on from there and even Roman joined in when Nahuel challenged him to a game. Caleb grinned at Sofi and she winked back at him, realizing what he was thinking. It was nice to be part of such a big family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next days blurred by as everyone explored Isola Marcime and Porto Rotondo. There was much to do on the islands and Zach was more than happy to venture into the outskirts of the seaside village to maneuver the winding roads of Italy on one of the motorcycles Marcus and Didyme insisted he borrow. He revved his engine as the finish line came into view, the dock where the yacht taking him back to the island was parked. He leaned into the last curve of the road, thinking he was home free as he glanced behind him. Suddenly, a red motorcycle sped past him and he growled in frustration as he managed to come in second yet again. He jerked off his helmet and began to pout as his mother's tinkling laugh echoed around him. Emmett, Seth, and Josh pulled up the rear on their motorcycles and laughed at Zach's dismay.

"I told you baby boy. Your mom has skills," boasted Emmett. He pulled his mate into his arms and kissed her passionately while Seth, Zach, and Josh pretended to gag.

"Very funny you three, don't be mad just because you lost," teased Rosalie and Zach frowned at his dad.

"Why aren't you upset," asked Zach and Emmett shrugged.

"Once you get your butt whooped enough, you start to recognize the master at work. Your mom loves her cars, but she knows a thing or two about motorcycles. As long as I can win in video games and wrestling, I am happy," explained Emmett.

"Oh I let you win at wrestling," cooed Rosalie as she wrapped her arms around her mate and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her as she laughed.

"Okay you two, kids still present," warned Seth and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"If it was up to you two, I would never get time alone with my mate," accused Emmett and Zach shrugged.

"So, she's our mom," said Zach as he wrapped an arm proudly around his mother. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Well I am the guy that is about to kick all of your butts in some video games. Come on, let's head back to the villa," suggested Emmett, but Rosalie shook her head.

"I promised Alice, Leah, and Bella I would go shopping with them. You boys are on your own," announced Rosalie and Zach began to pout.

"Aw come on mom, you have to give me a chance to redeem myself," he whined and she kissed his cheek.

"I promised to spend time with them," she said, but it was Seth's turn to put on a pout.

"Yea, sure, we get it. Go spend time with them and not us," pouted Seth and Rosalie scoffed.

"I have spent the entire day with you. We went to the vintage car rally, explored the countryside, and raced motorcycles. You two are just spoiled," she accused.

"So," said Zach and Seth in unison and Josh laughed.

"You two are such mama's boys," teased Josh. Alice nodded in agreement as she parked a yacht by the dock and hopped off with Bella, Jacob, and Leah.

"They sure are. I mean really I have been more than patient. It is girl time. Now you boys go find something to do. Jasper and Edward just headed over to the amphitheater if you want to join them in a tour, but us girls are going shopping," declared Alice and Seth arched an eyebrow at her.

"When aren't you shopping," asked Seth.

"What is your point? Oh and speaking of which, here, take these back to the island with you so we can make room for more bags," said Alice as she handed several shopping bags to the boys. Josh, Zach, Seth, and Emmett glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"You have a serious shopping problem little pixie," said Emmett as he grabbed yet another bag from her.

"This is one of the best shopping locations in the world, Emmett. I must act accordingly. All of those are from Piazza San Marco, but now we must head to Piazza Quadro. Versace, Givenchy, Prada, Jimmy Choo, I am in shoe heaven," exclaimed Alice.

"Aunt Alice, I just bought you some shoes for Christmas," said Zach.

"Yet again, what is your point," she questioned as she tilted her head in confusion and Jacob chuckled.

"Spoken like a true shopaholic. Come on guys, let's head back and let the ladies shop," advised Jacob.

"Actually dad, can Z and I go hang out in the square for a bit," asked Josh and Jacob shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure to check in with one of us in a couple of hours," said Jacob as he ruffled his son's hair. Zach looked at his parents for permission and grinned from ear to ear when they nodded as well. Josh and Zach hopped onto their motorcycles and headed toward town while Seth, Jacob, and Emmett hopped on their boat and sped away. Alice clapped happily.

"This is going to be so much fun! I have wanted to do this since we arrived. Come on ladies, time to shop. Oh and Esme, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Zafrina are going to meet us in the square," announced Alice as she hooked arms with Bella and Rosalie. Leah giggled at Alice's excitement but decided to play along as she hooked her arm with Rosalie's as well.

"Sunbathing on the shores of the Mediterranean, snorkeling in coves, dining on Italian cuisine and shopping in world-renown Piazza Quadro, I could get used to this," confessed Leah and Bella winked at her.

"It does grow on you," admitted Bella and they all giggled as they headed toward the square.

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Eleazar joined Marcus and Didyme in a tour of the Mario Ceroli Granite Amphitheater. It was one of the many sights to admire in Porto Rotondo with its granite molded impeccably into a semi-circle with such exact measurements that it was considered a marvel in architecture.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the beauty of Sardinia. The island is full of archaeological sites and ruins of ancient cities. It is no wonder this place is a hotspot for tourism," said Marcus as they exited the amphitheater.

"I believe my mate is taking full advantage, especially of the shopping as we speak," said Jasper with a chuckle, but his laughter ceased when he was bombarded with anxious emotions. Edward tensed as Nilas and his mate, Tyra, approached them, but Marcus and Didyme smiled warmly at them.

"Nilas, Tyra, have you formally met the Cullens," asked Didyme. Nilas shook his head and forced a smile.

"No, but your reputation speaks for itself. Marcus, Didyme, we have completed our sweep of Isola Marcime and performed surveillance on the humans of the mainland. No human is aware of the happenings in the area. We have completed our tasks, so if it is alright with you, we would prefer to take our leave," said Nilas and Didyme's eyes widened.

"I thought you were staying on the island until after the celebration," said Didyme and Tyra's anxiety heightened.

"We need some time alone if that is alright," said Tyra. Edward detected the way she and Nilas continually repeated the same thought over and over again as if trying to block him out, but said nothing. Jasper tensed at the emotions rolling off of them, but suddenly all that was left was happiness as Didyme engulfed them both in hugs.

"We understand. You are mates and need time to yourselves. Go have fun. If you decide to come back for the celebration of course you will be welcomed. If not, then we will see you after the new year," explained Didyme. Tyra and Nilas bowed their heads before hurrying away and Edward smiled as he read Marcus's thoughts.

"You are onto them as well," questioned Edward and Marcus grinned slyly.

"You do not exist for as long as I have without picking up on the behavior of others. It is unfortunate, especially since he is Alexander's brother, but I am not certain if they will choose to stay with us much longer," confessed Marcus.

"Alexander and Nilas are brothers," asked Eleazar.

"Yes, Nilas is Alexander's younger brother and Alexander vowed to watch out for him. The two of them were turned by Demitri. He believed he could teach them to be trackers like him. Alexander was a natural. Nilas, however, struggled, but was determined to make a name for himself in the guard. He was loyal to a fault when it came to Aro and I must admit I was hesitant to make him part of the new guard, but I knew that Alexander would keep him honest," explained Marcus.

"So what has changed," asked Carlisle and Didyme smiled sadly.

"We believe it is a combination of events. There are some vampires in the guard that have been resistant to the changes. It is not a coincidence that those guards were also a part of the original Volturi," explained Didyme.

"Which means they hold a grudge against us as well," stated Edward.

"No, well, maybe Nilas, but it has more to do with the amount of changes. We know that they are loyal to us, but our change in diet is an area of difficulty for some," said Didyme.

"I can understand that. It took me longer than I would like to admit to become accustomed to animal blood. I noticed in his eyes that Nilas has fed from a human recently," informed Jasper.

"Yes and he feels terrible about it. You see, we would never force any of our guards to choose our diet, but it is encouraged. Most transitioned without a hitch because they enjoy the freedom that comes with the diet. We all feel like we are more in control of our thirst when we only drink from animals. It allows us to be more in touch with our humanity of sorts and also allows us not to fall victim to distractions such as bloodlust during battle," explained Marcus.

"Before, it was only one of Carlisle's theories, but it is more apparent now since so many vampires have transitioned. Vampires that only drink animal blood are capable of keeping their primal side at bay easier than vampires that drink from humans," asserted Edward.

"We believe that to be the case and for the most part, Nilas has handled the changes well. However, I do believe the newest additions to our coven have created a problem for him," confessed Didyme and Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"It is not easy for our kind to adapt or change. Aro and Caius would have scoffed at the idea of our diet and been insulted to even consider having half vampire, half humans or shapeshifters in the guard. I am sorry. If I would have known asking for them to be allowed in Italy would cause so many issues…." Didyme waved him off.

"Think nothing of it. Most of the guards are happy to have so many changes. It truly is welcomed after the reign of Aro. His reign was long and he controlled every aspect of the Volturi. That is not how we operate," said Didyme.

"Yes, I can tell by the thoughts of the other guards that they are truly happy with their existence and….." Edward groaned when his phone rang and he saw that it was Alice.

"Do you plan on meddling now," asked Edward and she scoffed.

"No, I am having too much fun shopping. I just wanted to let you know that the guards are still not an issue. They have decided to leave before any more tension arises. They have not determined whether they will stay with the guard, but that is not our concern. We are on vacation. Enjoy it, Edward," urged Alice before hanging up on him and he chuckled.

"Well, if Alice isn't worried, I suppose we shouldn't be even though I could tell they did not want me to be able to read their minds," said Edward and Jasper clapped him on the back.

"If my little darlin' says all is well, then all is well," assured Jasper and everyone nodded in agreement, knowing that Alice would always alert them to any issues.

Zach gave a dimpled grin and wink to a group of giggling human girls that passed by him and Josh. The boys just finished doing some shopping and the girls waved at them. Josh waved back as he sighed happily.

"Have I told you how much I love Italy? Beautiful women, great scenery, and this pizza is delicious," said Josh before taking the last bite of his large slice of pizza.

"This place is pretty great. You know, you should let my Aunt Alice shop for you. That way you wouldn't have to keep dragging me along on these school clothes shopping trips."

"Hey, I like getting my own stuff and besides, how many kids in Forks or La Push can say they have jeans right out of a shop from Italy?"

"Oh I get it, so this is to impress the girls at school."

"Haven't you learned by now that I am all about impressing the ladies?"

"Speaking of ladies, hey, isn't that Senna," asked Zach as he pointed toward a vampire exiting a boutique and Josh happily nodded.

"There is Kachiri too. Senna, Kachiri, over here," called Josh and Zach nudged him.

"Smooth J," muttered Zach.

"What, it isn't like one of them is your mate."

"Yea, but they could be our dates for the party," whispered Zach. He put on his best smile as the women approached them.

"We figured we would see you around here soon enough. How are you? I am surprised your mothers are not watching you like a hawk," teased Senna.

"We have earned their trust. You ladies must be here for the party," said Zach and Kachiri winked at him.

"Of course, it isn't like we could bear to miss the party of the century. Huilen wasn't interested, but we have never passed up the chance to celebrate and we aren't about to start now. Besides, it gives us a chance to spend time with Zafrina. We already met up with her and Keegan before they went for a hunt," explained Kachiri and Josh smirked.

"Is that what they are calling it these days," teased Josh.

"Good, so we aren't the only ones that have noticed they cannot keep their hands off of each other," agreed Senna and Zach guffawed.

"Just ask Garrett, the poor guy knows more than us about that," laughed Zach.

"Well hopefully that means that the firestarter is staying in line. We were a bit concerned about him," admitted Kachiri.

"With Keegan, trust us you don't have to worry about him. He worships the ground Zafrina walks on," assured Josh.

"Definitely, he is a good guy. He knows how to treat a woman," added Zach and Kachiri smiled flirtatiously as she looked him up and down.

"And what about you two, do you know how to treat a lady as well," asked Kachiri. Zach gave a bow and kissed the top of her hand, causing her to giggle.

"Of course, we wouldn't have it any other way," assured Zach. Josh pulled Senna's hand up to his lips and winked at her again before giving it a kiss.

"We were raised to be perfect gentlemen," added Josh.

"Well then we will just have to find that out firsthand. There will be plenty of celebrating to do at the party and I am sure I could save you a dance or two, Josh," said Senna.

"That goes double for you, Zach," said Kachiri and the boys smiled from ear to ear as the women sauntered away. Once Senna and Kachiri turned the corner and were out of sight, Josh and Zach did their secret handshake. Josh sighed happily.

"I love Italy," he laughed.

"Me too and it looks like I already have a dance partner for New Year's Eve," said Zach.

"What about Annike and Inger?"

"The more the merrier," exclaimed Zach.

"Good to see you are over your ex."

"Shut up, she is not my ex. We never dated. Seriously J, get over it." Josh laughed as he ruffled Zach's hair.

"You get over it. You are the one with the ex in Italy."

"Right because your actual ex is in Forks. How is Nina by the way?" Zach dodged Josh's playful punches and the boys continued their walk through the square.

Sofi smiled appreciatively at Caleb as he handed her a white lily that he bought from a merchant. She kissed his cheek and snuggled into his side as she smelled the flower.

"Thank you. You spoil me." He kissed her forehead and sighed happily as their fingers intertwined.

"I am the one that is spoiled. Look at everything I have because of you. I live in Italy. I am part of the guard and I have the most beautiful woman to love forever. I say I am pretty spoiled and very lucky." She cupped his cheek and gazed into his eyes.

"Oh Caleb, I love how romantic you are and I love you very much."

"I love you too," he whispered before tenderly kissing her. They continued their walk through the piazza and her eyes lit up.

"Look, they have your favorite gelato. Come on, let's get some," she encouraged as she happily walked over to the gelato stand. Caleb gulped and quickly pulled out the ring box that felt like it was weighing him down from all of his nervousness. He took in a shaky breath and regained his composure before placing it back in his jacket pocket, vowing to ask the most important question of his life before the end of the night.

Nilas shook with fury as he watched Caleb and Sofi from a distance. Caleb jogged over to the gelato stand with Sofi and kissed her cheek as she giggled. Tyra rubbed her mate's back soothingly to try to console him.

"Nilas, let's go before we miss our plane."

"It just isn't natural. None of this is natural and now he is going to marry her? A mutt and these half-breeds in the guard are bad enough, but to have to watch them act as if they will wed and be recognized as mates in our world is just ridiculous. It is an abomination."

"Nilas, this doesn't even concern us….."

"Oh but it does. Marcus and Didyme have allowed some ridiculous notions, but this has gone far enough. Come on," said Nilas as he stormed in the direction of Caleb and Sofi. Tyra was hesitant, but followed her mate nonetheless.

Sofi could sense Caleb's nervousness and noticed that his gelato was untouched as they walked along the bay. She nudged him playfully and he chuckled at the amount of exuberance radiating off her.

"What is wrong? You love gelato."

"Yea, I do, but I love you so much more and my stomach is in knots right now, so I better do this before I lose the nerve." Before she could question him, he dropped down to one knee. She gasped when he pulled a black ring box out of his jacket pocket.

"Sofi, before you, I was a mess. Nothing in my life made sense to me and I felt so lost and confused. You changed that and all I want is to make you happy for eternity. Sofi, will….."

"Well isn't this cute," sneered Nilas and Caleb's shoulders slumped in frustration as he made his way to his feet.

"Really Nilas, right now," asked Caleb and Nilas smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, you are," said Sofi as Nilas started to circle them.

"Good, it is the least you are due after all you have done."

"What are you talking about," asked Caleb.

"You know, before you and the rest of the half breeds came along, being a part of the Volturi meant something. We stood for honor and had a code to uphold. These days I guess they will just let anyone in. It is bad enough that we can't even find full vampires, but to consort with wolves, oh I think that is the worst of all." Caleb began to tremble with rage as he took off his leather jacket and Sofi stepped in between her mate and Nilas.

"Stay calm Caleb. He wants you to lose control so he can get you kicked out of the guard. Nilas, get out of here before I call your brother," warned Sofi and Nilas laughed.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you are such a coward. After all, only half of you even counts in our world. The other half is simply prey, but I expected more from you Caleb. Come on, are you telling me the big bad wolf that tried to take on the Cullens is going to stand down now," taunted Nilas. Tyra noticed the low growl that rumbled in Caleb's chest as he tossed his jacket aside and she stepped closer to her mate.

"Nilas, maybe we should just go," she urged, but he shook his head.

"What's wrong, Caleb? Is the pup finally losing his temper? You know you want to take a swing at me. Go on, do it."

"No, only if you leave me no other choice," growled Caleb and Nilas shrugged as he moved toward Sofi.

"Oh that's right. You are used to being in charge of a pack that does all of this for you. Fine, maybe your mate will do your bidding." Nilas lunged at Sofi and that was all Caleb could endure. He immediately phased and tackled Nilas in midair. Nilas kicked the wolf off of him and laughed as he flipped to his feet. The two of them circled each other.

"Finally, now we are getting somewhere," shouted Nilas. Sofi lunged at Nilas, but Tyra intercepted her. The women hissed at each other, determined to protect their mates, and Nilas was surprised when Sofi punched Tyra. Tyra swiped at Sofi, but she was too quick and leapt out of the way before kicking Tyra in the stomach. Nilas's eyes widened and Sofi smirked at him.

"Pretty good for a half breed, right," taunted Sofi and Nilas growled at her before turning his attention to Caleb. He spun around just in time to be pounced on by Caleb and the two of them rolled around in a scuffle, neither able to get the upper hand until Nilas managed to throw Caleb into the water. Nilas laughed as he watched Caleb phase back into human form so he could swim to shore.

"Is that the best you got," taunted Nilas. Sofi helped her mate out of the water and both were shocked when Nilas was suddenly airborne. He crashed into the water with a loud splash and Sofi sighed in relief when Zach and Josh's laughs echoed around them. Josh handed Caleb one of his new pairs of jeans and Caleb's jacket.

"Put these on. Oh and since you aren't wearing underwear, you can keep the jeans. Don't say I never gave you anything," said Josh. Zach snickered at his friend's comment, but then let out a warning growl at Nilas as the guard hoisted himself out of the water and stalked forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Zach as he sent a small force field at Nilas, knocking him back a couple of steps.

"This doesn't concern you, Cullen," spat Nilas.

"Actually it does and it is Zach McCarty Cullen, thank you very much."

"This is between me and Caleb. At least show some honor and fight, you mutt," yelled Nilas. Caleb stepped forward, but Zach stood in between Nilas and Caleb with a bright smile.

"Sorry boys, but this fight is over. Isn't that right Alexander," asked Zach and Nilas gasped as his big brother grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"I told you about paying attention to your surroundings," said Alexander.

"And I told you that you are my big brother. You are supposed to have my back."

"Not this time," informed Alexander before pushing Nilas over to Lena. Tyra did not hesitate to put her hands up in surrender and join her mate's side. Alexander walked over to Caleb, Sofi, Zach, and Josh.

"Are you alright," he asked and Zach waved him off.

"Easy as elk, I had it covered," assured Zach.

"Yes, she said that you would," agreed Alexander and before they could question who he was speaking of, Alice, Rosalie, and Leah ran over to them.

"What did they do now," groaned Leah as they jogged over to their sons and Josh huffed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mom. We didn't do anything but make sure Nilas didn't hurt Caleb and Sofi. Plus, I gave up a brand new pair of jeans. I think I deserve some credit for that," informed Josh and Alice nodded.

"He really does and I am sorry it had to get this far. Nilas and Tyra's paths changed course the moment they saw Caleb and Sofi. I would have let Caleb walk around naked if I were though, Josh. Those jeans are designer," added Alice. Rosalie eyed her son carefully.

"So you didn't start trouble, you stopped it," questioned Rosalie and he smiled victoriously.

"Yep," replied Zach, which made Rosalie and Leah sigh in relief. Alexander glanced over his shoulder as Marcus and Didyme appeared with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Eleazar, and Carmen.

"Where is the rest of the family," asked Alexander as Carlisle approached.

"Much to Garrett's chagrin, Alice thought it would be best if only some of us were present to try to diffuse the situation. It is the same reason Roman and Iris have not been alerted. It would just cause more tension," explained Carlisle as he scanned Caleb over for injuries. Alexander looked down as Marcus and Didyme approached him.

"I should have alerted you when the situation first was brought to my attention," conceded Alexander.

"Yes, you should have, but you were thinking as a brother, not a guard. It is understandable," said Didyme. Alexander watched as Lena pulled Nilas and Tyra away and headed toward Isola Marcime.

"What happens to Nilas now," asked Alexander.

"We do what is right. He will meet in front of the council to give his side of the story and so will Caleb," informed Marcus.

"I didn't do anything wrong," argued Caleb and Sofi vehemently nodded.

"We were trying to have a nice night out on our own and he ambushed us," defended Sofi. Didyme smiled kindly at them.

"Fear not, you are not on trial, neither is Nilas. All of this has been building for a while. I am disappointed it had to happen during such a joyous occasion, but all will be resolved before the party tomorrow night," assured Didyme.

"So what, we meet to talk and that's it? What happens if Nilas doesn't want to talk," questioned Caleb and Alice scoffed.

"Don't worry so much Caleb. Don't I always take care of you? This will be a good thing and trust me, Nilas needs this as well. Before you ask, no Alexander, he isn't sure if he wants to stay with the guard or not, but it will be fine. By the time the party is up and started, all of this will seem like a distant memory. I can't wait," exclaimed Alice and Alexander sighed in frustration as he stormed off. She frowned in confusion.

"What did I say," asked Alice and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Did you ever think that maybe Alexander has more important things to be concerned with than a party? His brother just tried to attack another guard. He technically has committed treason and Alexander, being the leader of the guard and also his brother, now has to watch him go before the entire Volturi and plead his case," explained Edward.

"I still don't see what the big deal is. It isn't like this is punishable by dismemberment or something," said Alice with a shrug and Eleazar smirked.

"It used to be," he reminded. Marcus chuckled.

"There are a lot of things that used to be, but we aren't Aro or Caius. Come now Eleazar, after all we have been through, all of the battles you have seen, this should barely be a blimp on your radar," said Marcus.

"Exactly," exclaimed Alice, but Sofi shook her head.

"It doesn't change that he attacked my mate," said Sofi.

"All parties will speak civilly about it and come to a resolution. There has been far too much unnecessary death because of tempers and irrational behavior. It is time to speak for the sake of peace. Do not worry, Sofi. We will make sure nothing happens to your mate and that Nilas understands his behavior is inappropriate. He is in the hands of Alexander and Lena now," informed Didyme.

"I do not envy Alexander at the moment. What Nilas did was wrong, but that is still his brother," said Esme and Marcus nodded.

"Yes and now his brother must decide if his place in the guard will be upheld or if it is time for Nilas and Tyra to find their own way. Either way, it will be decided tomorrow before the festivities begin. That should give Nilas enough time to cool down and maybe even listen to reason from his brother. There is nothing else for us to do about it tonight my friends. No one was seriously harmed. The area has been swept by Lena and she assured us that no human eyes witnessed the altercation. All will be resolved tomorrow. For now, let us enjoy the rest of our night," suggested Marcus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the day Alice had been anxiously waiting for, New Year's Eve. The sun peeked over the horizon, spreading its first golden rays of sunshine, and Alice giggled as Edward sat down beside her on the sandy, white beach.

"How can you be so calm after last night? Alexander is torn, Caleb is frustrated, and Nilas cannot let go of the past, but all you seem to care about is this party," accused Edward.

"I cannot wait to see the ice sculpture of Volterra."

"Have you even heard a word that I said?"

"Yes, I simply am choosing to ignore you."

"Well your party isn't going to happen if there is trouble within the guard." Alice slapped his shoulder.

"How dare you say something say cruel! Look, I understand that right now, everyone involved is upset, but will you for once trust me?" Edward closed his eyes and read her thoughts as she sifted through her visions.

"Fine Alice, you win. I am about to go spend time with my mate until we are summoned for the meeting. I still do not understand why we need to be there."

"Because we technically are the cause of all of the changes and Nilas's issues stem from us eliminating his best friend, Demitri."

"And you have failed to mention that tidbit of information for what reason exactly?"

"I knew you would worry your pretty little bronze head over nothing."

"No wonder he has been blocking me out with his incessant ramblings in his mind. I have to go tell Carlisle and Esme."

"And who is the one trying to meddle now," challenged Alice.

"This is important!"

"I am telling you it will be fine. It will all work out. Nothing gets past me, Edward, nothing," she declared. Suddenly, Connell and Tia appeared in front of her and she let out a yelp. Edward could not contain his laughter and Alice stuck her tongue out at him before slapping Connell's shoulder.

"Connell, you know I hate it when you do that!"

"And yet it never gets old wee one," cooed Connell as he patted the top of her head. Tia gave Alice a hug.

"It is good to see you again, Alice. Where are Benjamin and Tanya," asked Tia.

"Inside the main villa discussing the high council meeting."

"What high council meeting? What is going on," questioned Connell and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Connell. It is fine. There was just a little scuffle last night between Caleb and Nilas."

"Nilas, why am I not surprised that he is involved? He was close with Demitri, Felix, and Alec."

"What about Jane," asked Tia and Connell smirked.

"No one liked Jane, but she was respected. It doesn't surprise me that Nilas is still having issues. A lot has happened to the Volturi over the past years. I still cannot believe that his loyalty to Marcus and Didyme would falter, but obviously it has if a high council meeting has been declared."

"Marcus and Didyme hope that by clearing the air now, it will ease any tension that could arise in the future. They know that vampires do not accept change easily and do not want anyone in the guard to resent the way the Volturi has progressed over the years. Nilas and Tyra may have caused this, but there are others in the Volturi that are concerned," confessed Edward. Benjamin and Tanya ran over to join them and Tia gave them each a hug.

"We thought we heard you out here. Only Connell can make Alice yell like that," teased Benjamin and Alice rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't play fair," she grumbled.

"We are so happy you two could make it for the party tonight. Everyone is getting so excited. Tia, what are you going to wear," asked Tanya and Ti

a groaned.

"I brought a couple of dresses, but nothing seems to fit the occasion," answered Tia.

"Do not listen to her. She looks stunning in all of them. Go with the green one, mo ghrá," encouraged Connell before kissing her neck. Tanya clapped happily.

"Oh good, you are undecided like Zafrina and I are. Come shopping with us, there is so much to choose from in Porto Rotondo," suggested Tanya.

"That sounds like fun," said Tia.

"Great, come on, let's go round up the girls," said Tanya and Benjamin gulped as he watched Tanya and Tia link arms and disappear into the villa. Connell smiled smugly at him.

"What's wrong, afraid they are going to compare notes," teased Connell and Benjamin grumbled as he went back to the villa. Connell laughed at Benjamin's response, but then became somber as he turned his attention to Alice and Edward.

"When is the meeting," asked Connell.

"This afternoon, before the party, I am sure they would not mind if you are there. You understand what it is like to be a part of the new guard better than we ever could," said Edward and Connell slowly nodded.

"That is true. I should go speak with Alexander. I am sure he is upset," said Connell. Edward nodded in agreement and nudged Alice.

"And you should go speak with Caleb," he suggested.

"Why me?"

"Because you helped orchestrate him coming to Italy in the first place."

"So did you," she accused and they glared at each other. Edward pulled a gold coin from his pocket.

"Flip you for it," he asked, but she grabbed the coin before it could land in his palm again.

"No, it would take forever. I would see the result and you would read my mind. Come on, let's go make someone else do it."

"Deal," chuckled Edward as he followed his sister back to the main villa.

Nilas stared out the window of the study in Marcus and Didyme's mansion. He could hear his brother's approach and glanced at him out the corner of his eye.

"Not as stealthy today," said Nilas.

"I wanted you to hear me coming, so you could have time to prepare your apology."

"My apology, for what, feeling the way that I feel?"

"Nilas…."

"Alexander, I don't agree with the way things are. I am sorry if that disappoints you."

"What disappoints me is that my brother is the cause of friction on a day that should be joyous for us all. What disappoints me is that instead of voicing your concerns to Marcus and Didyme, you tried to provoke a member of the guard."

"A member that never should have been allowed to join in the first place, Alexander…"

"Enough Nilas, you are allowed to have your opinion, but if you cannot respect this guard, then you do not respect me. You need to choose whether you wear that medallion of honor or need to relinquish your rights to it at the meeting."

"What if I do? Does that mean I relinquish my rights to be your brother?" Alexander scoffed and placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Oh Nilas, if you believe that then I truly have failed you. You will always be my brother. I just cannot protect you from yourself anymore." Nilas returned his focus to the sea outside and Lena entered the room.

"Alexander, Connell is here to speak with you. I will make sure Nilas doesn't leave," said Lena and Alexander kissed her tenderly before going to find Connell. Nilas glared at Lena as she joined him by the window.

"I am not a prisoner."

"No, but you are a coward." He glowered at her as he crossed his arms.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am still a member of this guard."

"For now, but your actions have put your future in this guard at risk. Were they even worth it?"

"At least I stood up for what I believe in."

"And what is that exactly? You obviously do not believe in family or you wouldn't put your brother is this position."

"Alexander makes his choices and I make mine. We are adults."

"Then start acting like one!"

"I took a stand last night and I do not regret it."

"A stand for what, you still have not answered that question."

"They do not belong in the guard. Before all of these changes, before the Cullens got involved, such creatures wouldn't even be fathomed as an option for the guard."

"The Cullens got involved because Aro forced them to. They did not want any of this, but it worked out for the best. How quickly you forget the terror that Aro brought with his reign."

"At least he believed in ruling with an iron fist. This new Volturi with its peace talks and everyone has a choice mentality is draining and it is a façade. Rulers are in charge for a reason. They set expectations and demand they be followed."

"So that is what you think, that Marcus and Didyme are weak?"

"I love them both, you know that, but it is better to be feared and respected than loved by many, but walked all over." Lena laughed bitterly.

"If you truly believe that then you are mistaken and a fool. Do not take their kindness for weakness. Order and stability reign supreme over the vampire world as we speak. Yes, they want to make sure that everyone can remain at peace. Why is that so wrong to you? It is better than the fear and terror that Aro brought to us all. You know what the real tragedy is, Nilas? If you had it your way and Aro were still in charge, your fate would already be sealed. Your actions last night were treason and even speaking of such doubts against the rulers of our world would be considered against our code as well. Face it Nilas, if Aro were still around, you would be dead." Nilas looked down as she stormed out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Caleb found himself standing on the cliff overlooking the island and beach. He watched the yachts and boats parking on the dock and unloading more vampires onto the island by the hour. The air was electric, a mix of excitement and tension as both the meeting and the party drew near.

"Don't jump. It isn't worth it," teased Jacob as he walked over to him and Caleb smirked.

"Very funny, what are you doing here?"

"I lost a coin toss."

"What?"

"Never mind, look I am here because I know you are feeling pretty crappy right now but things are going to be just fine, Caleb."

"I am not so sure about that. Trouble just has a way of finding me. All I wanted to do last night was propose to Sofi and I ended up in a fight with Nilas and having to face the high council."

"Whoa, you proposed?"

"I was getting there. I was down on one knee when Nilas interrupted."

"I would have gone ballistic."

"Yea, but maybe it was fate stepping in. Maybe I am not what is best for Sofi. I love her and I would do anything for her, even if that means leaving so that she can have the best life possible."

"So because a punk like Nilas interrupted your proposal, you are just going to give up?"

"It is always something, Jake. I am just tired of fighting the inevitable. Maybe I am meant to be alone."

"First off, that's crap. Second, if you were meant to be alone, you wouldn't have imprinted on Sofi."

"You imprinted on Renesmee but she is with Nahuel."

"But our situation was completely different. It was far more complicated and so was I. You know Caleb, you aren't the first wolf to feel lost or go off on his own."

"Yea right," grumbled Caleb.

"Look, I don't really talk about this often because it brings up bad memories for all involved, but at one point I took off and left everyone behind. It was after I found out that Bella was going to marry Edward."

"Oh right, you two had a thing before you imprinted on Renesmee. I guess you are more screwed up than I am."

"Thanks for that, but in all seriousness, I thought about being a lone wolf and figured that everyone would be better off without me. That wasn't true though and I was meant to imprint on Renesmee so that I could protect her and the Cullens from the pack. I was meant to be a part of this family, no matter how complicated it can be at times, so take it from someone that has felt angry, lost, and like they do not belong. Embrace the people in your life that love you and here comes one of them right now." Caleb smiled as Sofi walked over to them. Jacob patted Caleb on the back and left to give them some privacy.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I was worried," said Sofi and Caleb smiled sheepishly.

"I just needed to clear my head."

"Caleb, I know you are upset about last night but…."

"It isn't just about last night. I feel like I can't win sometimes, like nothing I ever do is good enough. I finally found you and am in this amazing place, but here comes someone like Nilas." She cupped his face in her hands to make sure he made eye contact with her.

"Then don't let him win. Don't let anyone take this from us. Caleb, I love you and that isn't going to change. You are my mate, so get it out of your head right now that you are leaving me because it isn't happening." His eyes widened.

"How did you know….."

"Alice told me."

"Of course she did," he grumbled.

"You are not going anywhere. If anyone needs to leave, it is Nilas. If he can't accept us, then that is his problem, not ours."

"Speaking of people that can't accept us," he mumbled as Roman and Iris jogged over to them. Roman immediately pulled Sofi in for a hug.

"We just heard about Nilas. I knew we should have checked in with you last night. Are you two okay? Caleb, you didn't get hurt did you," questioned Roman, which surprised Caleb.

"Uh, no we are fine. Nilas didn't get a chance to do any damage," said Caleb.

"Alice told us how you two were ambushed. Don't worry, we will deal with Nilas together," assured Roman.

"Really," asked Caleb and Iris scoffed.

"I know the three of us didn't got off on the right foot, but you are family now. Sofi loves you and we know you love her. Anyone that tries to harm you has to deal with us," explained Iris.

"Damn right," added Roman and he chuckled when Sofi jumped into his arms.

"I knew you would come around," said Sofi before kissing Roman's cheek. Caleb sighed in relief as Iris hugged him and Sofi beamed with happiness. The mates shared a knowing glance and he nodded at her, knowing that any lurking thoughts of leaving her were null and void.

As the sun began to hang lower and lower in the air, everyone but Alice was tense. They made their way into the biggest estate on Isola Marcime, Marcus and Didyme's mansion, and Josh and Zach whispered back and forth as they looked at all of the antiques and priceless artifacts along the walls.

"That sword is awesome," whispered Zach.

"I want that shield," whispered Josh and their mothers shushed them. Alice giggled at the boys' excitement.

"Wait until you see the meeting grounds. It is quite impressive and impeccably designed. Caleb, Sofi, Roman, and Iris are already inside," explained Alice as a guard bowed before them and opened two massive, wooden doors that led to the assembly room.

"Cullens, Denalis, welcome, please follow me," said the guard before descending down the dimly lit stairs. The hallway began to narrow with each step and the only light around was candlelight as the doors closed behind them.

"This is kind of creepy," whispered Garrett and Eleazar shushed him.

"We are officially on sacred ground," whispered Eleazar. They turned a corner and went down another flight of stairs before being able to see light peering below. Everyone, but Alice and Edward were surprised to see a circular, spacious room as they reached the bottom of the steps. It was bright, lavish, and impeccably designed, just like Alice said it would be. The entire room was made of marble and pillars were situated all around it. Each guard was present and had a seat around the room. They were cloaked in black and standing, waiting for the meeting to begin. Two thrones were situated at the far end of the room and the guard led them over to stand by them, along with Caleb, Sofi, Roman, and Iris. Nahuel and Kaya embraced their siblings.

"How are you holding up, Caleb," asked Nahuel. Caleb kissed Sofi's hand.

"Fine as long as she is by my side," he answered. Nilas glared at Caleb from across the room where he stood with his mate and two guards that flanked him. Alice looked down at her watch and beamed as all of the guards shifted toward the entrance at once, their eyes trained on it.

"It is time," she whispered and footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. Lena and Alexander were the first to emerge in their cloaks and they bowed their heads to each side of the room to acknowledge their guards. As soon as Marcus and Didyme entered the room, all of the guards bowed down onto one knee in unison. The couple was adorned in their traditional meeting attire of hand-woven gold, red, and black silk robes. They did not wear hoods like the rest of the Volturi and held hands as they glided over to their thrones.

"Whoa," whispered Josh and Zach in awe of the power of Marcus and Didyme. It was the first time the boys realized the magnitude of the Volturi's power and Marcus and Didyme as rulers. Marcus and Didyme took their positions at their thrones and smiled warmly at everyone. All of the guards continued to bow until Alexander removed his hood, giving the order for everyone to remove theirs as well and take a seat. Marcus's voice echoed around the room authoritatively.

"Today we have gathered to discuss the tension amongst us. The Cullens, Denalis, and the rest of our friends have gathered because it affects us all. Last night, Nilas led his mate in an ambush of two of our own, Caleb and Sofi. Roman, Iris, I understand that you would like to stand beside your sister and her mate in their defense, is that correct?" Roman nodded.

"Yes, we believe if Nilas has a problem with them, he has a problem with us," stated Roman.

"And what about you Alexander, as I said before, I understand if you feel the need to stand before us as Nilas's brother instead of the head of the guard," said Marcus, but Alexander shook his head. Nilas glared at his brother and Alexander averted his eyes as he spoke.

"I will always be his brother, but this is a matter for the guard," responded Alexander. Didyme smiled sympathetically at him.

"Very well then, let us begin. Nilas, please voice the concerns that led to the confrontation," urged Didyme and Nilas stepped toward the middle of the room to address not only Marcus and Didyme, but all of the guards.

"I remember a time when being a Volturi guard was rare, respected, and even feared. When Alexander and I joined, it was because Demitri believed we could be great. He taught us how to track and be the best guards possible for the cause. There were rules enforced back then that are no longer applied and while yes, Aro had his flaws, the shift in the foundation of the Volturi has weakened it," explained Nilas as he glanced at Carlisle. Alice smiled proudly at Edward as he stormed into the middle of the room to face Nilas.

"And you blame us," accused Edward.

"Edward," hissed Esme as she motioned for him to stand by the rest of the family again.

"I am sorry, but this needs to be said. His thoughts are not to my liking," argued Edward and Marcus nodded for him to continue.

"By all means, I am sure there is more that Nilas is holding back," agreed Marcus. Edward turned to face the rest of the guards.

"Yes, we are the reason members of the original Volturi are dead and we are the reason Roman, Iris, Sofi, and Caleb were able to join the guard, but let me make this clear. We never wanted to be involved in any of this. Aro was obsessed with our abilities. Everyone here knows that. It is the reason so many of you hid from him. I know most of you are pleased with the new rule, but to those who are not, you know who you are, understand that Aro brought about this change, not us," declared Edward.

"Did Aro cause the encouragement of an animal diet? Did he allow our guard to be infiltrated with half breeds and wolves? No, the Cullens caused this and Marcus and Didyme are so blinded by the great and powerful Cullens that they will hand Italy over on a platter," shouted Nilas and Alexander let out a warning growl.

"Tread lightly brother," warned Alexander.

"I speak nothing but the truth."

"Something you only do because Marcus and Didyme allow it, unlike Aro. Do not think for a second that I will stand here and let you belittle any of us in the process," threatened Alexander.

"All I want is for tradition to be upheld, traditions that were praised for centuries," defended Nilas and Didyme stood from her throne.

"Traditions that my brother was willing to kill for," reminded Didyme and all eyes were immediately on her. "Nilas, he was my brother, but it did not stop him from taking my life because he believed it would serve his cause. Much like you, Aro hated change. He murdered me because of his fear of it, his fear of my love for Marcus and his for me, but we were blessed with another chance, so is the Volturi as a whole. We are here to celebrate that change, a change for the better, and that will not be disputed any longer. What can be decided is if you still believe you can be a part of this guard. It is up to you and your mate. You are free to go whenever you please, but know that we cannot allow for so much tension to continue."

"It is your choice," added Marcus and Nilas glanced at his mate as he thought about the choice in front of him. Alexander walked over to his brother and gave a sad smile.

"I can already tell the choice you have made. Maybe I was the one too blind to see that you have not been happy for some time," confessed Alexander and Nilas slowly nodded.

"This life isn't for me anymore," admitted Nilas.

"Then I guess from now on, you will simply be my little brother," said Alexander. Marcus gave a somber nod as he stood up to join his mate.

"And so it is done. Nilas, Tyra, your time with us has been much appreciated, but if you are not happy here any longer, you are free to go," announced Marcus. Emmett huffed as Nilas and Tyra hugged Marcus and Didyme.

"Wait, that's it? What is going to stop this guy from attacking someone again," asked Emmett and Esme shushed him. Nilas glanced at his brother before addressing Emmett.

"Because even though I don't believe I fit in the guard anymore, my brother still does and I would never want to disappoint him in that way," answered Nilas. Alexander winked at his brother.

"Besides, he knows I can keep him in line if need be. I always have," assured Alexander before hugging his brother. Lena hugged Tyra and Nilas as well before the two former guards departed. Marcus looked around the room at the rest of his guards.

"We know much has changed. We believe it is much needed change, but anyone else that does not feel that way is free to go with them. There will be no judgment passed or resentment. We only want those here that feel it is their place," explained Marcus. The rest of the guards immediately bowed and so did Alexander and Lena.

"I believe this is our way of saying, you are stuck with us," informed Alexander and Didyme laughed. A blissful smile appeared on Jasper's lips as Didyme's aura pulsed from her and spread around the room.

"Wonderful, then let us celebrate with our friends," she announced and Alice let out a squeal of delight as the guards erupted in cheers. Marcus chuckled at her exuberance.

"I assume that sound means all is well now," asked Marcus and Edward's eyes widened as he read his sister's thoughts. Alice shrugged.

"For the most part, but do not worry, the best parties need a bit of drama. Anyways, chop, chop everyone needs to get ready for the festivities," instructed Alice as the guards filed out of the room. Marcus glanced at Carlisle for an answer, but Carlisle simply shrugged.

"We try not to question her too much. It all works out in the end," explained Carlisle. Marcus nodded in understanding.

"Then let us celebrate," he announced and everyone exited to go get ready for the celebration.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Caleb took one last look in the mirror to straighten the black tie of his suit before jogging down the stairs of the mansion in search of his mate. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Sofi waiting for him by the front door. Her dress was adorned with pink lace that fluttered out at the waist to create a full skirt, which draped down to the floor. Caleb took in a shaky breath as his fingers laced with hers.

"You look like a princess straight out of a fairytale," he whispered in awe.

"I guess that makes you my prince and we are meant to live happily ever after." He beamed with happiness and reached into his jacket pocket.

"Speaking of happily ever after, I never did get an answer," he said as he dropped down to one knee and opened the ring box.

"You never fully asked the question," she reminded as she held out her hand. He chuckled and slipped the ring onto her finger, already knowing the answer.

"Will you please marry me?"

"Yes," she giggled and hugged him tightly as he spun her around in delight. They heard clapping behind them and were surprised when Roman and Iris walked over to them.

"Congratulations, we are so happy for you," said Iris. Caleb eyed Roman cautiously.

"You are," he questioned and Roman shook his hand as he nodded.

"You make my baby sister happy, so all that is left to say is welcome to the family," said Roman.

"Let's get to the party. After all, there is much to celebrate," urged Iris and Sofi happily nodded as she pulled Caleb out the door.

Music danced around the entire island along with colorful lights and balloons that were released from above the moment Marcus and Didyme announced that the celebration had begun. Vampires from all over the world mingled around the island, but the main party was in the ballroom. Zach straightened his tie and Josh fixed his hair one more time as the boys strolled into the ballroom with bright smiles. Their mothers walked over to them.

"It is about time you two finished primping and preening to join us. You are almost as bad as Alice," teased Leah and Josh rolled his eyes.

"This is the party of the century. We have to look our best," defended Josh and Zach nudged him.

"Dude, you do sound like my Aunt Alice," scolded Zach. Rosalie kissed her son's cheek before brushing a piece of lint off his suit.

"You look very handsome, baby boy," complimented Rosalie and Zach beamed at his mother. His eyes widened when he spotted who he was looking for and he nudged Josh again.

"Thanks mom, you are the best. Now, if you two will excuse us," he said before heading across the room with Josh. Rosalie and Leah's jaws dropped as their sons kissed the top of Senna and Kachiri's hands.

"This will not do," growled Rosalie and Leah nodded in agreement as they stepped in the direction of their sons. Emmett and Jacob stepped in front of them and pulled their wives onto the dance floor.

"Let them have their fun," advised Jacob and Leah groaned.

"But their fun includes women," whined Leah.

"Gorillas just think of them as gorillas," suggested Emmett as he twirled his mate. Rosalie began to relax until Alice skipped over to her and laughed nervously.

"Um, yea, about that little bit of drama that Zach would be in that I mentioned earlier," said Alice and Rosalie glared at her sister.

"You didn't mention Zach being in drama. You said, and I quote, do not worry, the best parties need a bit of drama," mimicked Rosalie in a high pitched voice.

"I do not sound like that, but anyways, um….funny story…."

"Alice, what is going on," growled Rosalie, but Alice did not answer. She simply pointed toward Zach across the room.

Zach and Kachiri laughed as he twirled her around the dance floor, but his laughter faltered when Annike approached them.

"May I cut in, I believe he owes me a dance," said Annike and Kachiri smirked.

"Sorry, but we are in the middle of one," said Kachiri.

"I believe that is for him to decide," said Annike as she glared at Kachiri. Both women turned to Zach for an answer and he laughed nervously.

"Um…..well….I…." Before he could respond, both women walked away and he frowned in confusion.

"Nifty little trick isn't it," said a familiar voice behind him and he gulped when he turned around to see Tesla.

"Tess, did you make them leave," he asked in shock and she shrugged as she looked him up and down.

"My gift comes in handy when I am trying to mark my territory. Now, dance with me," she urged and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. Rosalie was by her son's side in an instant and Tesla groaned.

"My son isn't your territory to mark and never will be. What are you even doing here, Tesla?"

"I heard there was a party and figured my invitation got lost in the mail." Alice marched over to them and planted her tiny fists on her hips.

"It most certainly did not. You weren't invited. You tend to cause trouble," said Alice, but Tesla waved them off.

"There is nothing wrong with dancing with a handsome young man." Rosalie pushed Tesla away from Zach and stood between them as she hissed at the woman.

"I beg to differ," growled Rosalie. Emmett wrapped his arm around his wife to stop her from attacking Tesla and Alice sighed in relief as Carlisle made his way over to them.

"Tesla, behave yourself and for goodness sake, remember that you are flirting with my grandson. My other daughter has been alerted to your presence, so your mind games will no long work," explained Carlisle and Tesla rolled her eyes as Bella waved tauntingly at her.

"Wow, I have never seen so many people get worked up over a dance before. Are they always this uptight, Zach?" Zach chuckled, but cleared his throat when his mother arched an eyebrow at him.

"Mom, it is just one dance. You can trust me. Besides, Aunt Bella will make sure she can't manipulate me into doing anything." Rosalie glanced at Emmett, who nodded, and she huffed.

"Fine, but I have my eye on you Tess and if you are not careful, my hands at your throat will be next," threatened Rosalie. Tesla shook her head at Rosalie before swaying to the music with Zach. Emmett, Carlisle, and Alice pulled Rosalie away as the rest of the guests whispered in amusement at the scene.

"Your mother is overprotective of you, you know that," asked Tesla.

"What are you doing here and why did you turn away Kachiri and Annike? I thought you said I was too young for you."

"Oh you are, but that doesn't mean I can't find out if you have learned how to dance like a gentleman yet. I must admit that I am impressed with your skills on the dance floor. Maybe I will make you my mate after all." He let out a booming laugh.

"I have a feeling my family wouldn't approve," he teased before giving her a twirl. Tesla spotted Rosalie, Leah, and Esme whispering conspiringly as they glared at her.

"It may be worth it just to mess with them, especially your mother and grandmother. Then too, I better be careful, I already know one packs a mighty punch."

"It doesn't matter anyways. Sorry, but you aren't my mate. When I find her, she will love and respect me enough to respect my family as well instead of trying to use me to make them upset." She was shocked as he kissed her hand and twirled her away from him before walking over to Kachiri. Tesla was stunned as she watched Zach dance with Kachiri, but a mischievous smile crept onto her lips as she did.

"Oh Zach Cullen, maybe you are already wise beyond your years," she whispered in awe, but she gasped when she turned to see Esme, not Rosalie, behind her.

"Tesla, you can stay at the party, but let me make myself perfectly clear. You will always stay away from my grandson," warned Esme in a voice so subdued it was menacing. Tesla gulped and Rosalie beamed with pride as Esme sauntered back to Carlisle.

Benjamin's eyes nervously darted between his mate and Tia as they gushed over their day together. Connell simply stood there with a permanently smug smile all the while.

"Ben, why didn't you tell me Tia has such an eye for fashion? As soon as we walked into a boutique, she could find something that looked great on me. I bet she could even find something in Anchorage," said Tanya and Benjamin's eyes widened.

"Anchorage," he asked and Tia nodded.

"Tanya invited me and Connell to Alaska, so we are going to head there after the New Year," explained Tia.

"Great," mumbled Benjamin and Tanya frowned at his response.

"I thought you would be happy to see us getting along so well, Ben."

"Trust me my love, I am. I just never imagined you two getting along….this well," he confessed, which made Connell snicker. Tia and Tanya nodded in understanding and Tia winked at him.

"Do not worry Benjamin. We will not gossip about you too much," teased Tia. Connell kissed his mate and pulled her onto the dance floor as Benjamin gulped. Tanya giggled at him and wrapped her arms around her mate.

"Come now, do you really think there is anything Tia could tell me that would make me love you any less?" He sighed happily and leaned his forehead against hers.

"No, I suppose not."

"Good, now let's dance. Don't worry, we won't waltz. I know you hate to waltz," she said before pulling him toward the dance floor and he groaned.

"Great, she told you about that already," he whined.

Once Kachiri and Senna finished dancing with Zach and Josh, they appeased Annike and Inger by letting them have the boys to dance with. Zafrina was happy to mingle with her former coven as she leaned into Keegan's side.

"It is a shame that Huilen refused to come, but I understand. I am sure this would be a lot for her to handle," said Zafrina.

"Yes, especially with all this technology, but speaking of handling things, Keegan, it seems you are completely in control of your ability now. I must admit, we were worried when we found out Zafrina chose a firestarter as her mate. She may not be in our coven anymore, but she will always be important to us," said Senna and Keegan smiled adoringly at his mate.

"I know how important Zafrina is. I love her with everything that I am. I would never harm her. She is my calm and each day we are together, she reminds me that my ability is a gift, not a curse."

"We are very happy for you both. We have never seen Zafrina so euphoric. You truly have found your mate," added Kachiri.

"Yes, I truly have," agreed Zafrina.

"And it looks like you two have gotten over the age difference," teased Senna and Zafrina giggled.

"Yes, age is of no importance to us. However, it is important to note that while that may be true for our situation, that does not mean it is the same for two very young boys in attendance," explained Zafrina. Senna and Kachiri frowned in confusion.

"I believe what my mate is trying to say is that while it worked out for us, it may not be the case for you two with Zach and Josh," said Keegan and Kachiri could not contain her laughter.

"They are merely boys. We know that and simply enjoy their company. They are wonderful dancers," said Kachiri and Zafrina sighed in relief.

"Good because while I want you both very happy, I would not recommend pursuing them. It would cause many issues and while I never expected to, I do feel very protective over them as well," confessed Zafrina.

"So what are you saying, we are not good enough for Josh and Zach," asked Senna with a sly smile.

"Of course not, but I am saying you two have far more life experience than they do. If you two are truly interested in them, I understand their appeal, but may I suggest waiting until they are a bit older before testing those waters?" Senna and Kachiri laughed and hugged her.

"We are just teasing you, Zafrina. Like we said, we enjoy their company, but do not see them as our mates," assured Kachiri.

"Well that is good to know because I would hate to have to blind Rosalie and Leah in order to stop them from dismembering you," said Zafrina and they all laughed as Rosalie and Leah winked at them with knowing smiles.

The party continued on without a hitch, even with Tesla in attendance, and much dancing, mingling, and laughing was done by all. Alice skipped over to her mate as the seconds ticked closer to midnight and he chuckled as she pulled him outside.

"Where are you taking me, little darlin'?"

"You will see, Jazzy," she giggled. He noticed the rest of the family filing outside as well and Alice closed her eyes as she began to count down. Everyone joined her as they counted down from ten and Alice looked up at the sky once they reached one.

"Happy New Year," they shouted in unison and Alice clapped happily as an extensive fireworks display shot into the night sky. Alice tenderly kissed her mate and the others followed suit, kissing their mates before hugging one another to welcome in the New Year. Rosalie laughed as Zach and Seth kissed each kissed one of her cheeks and Josh did the same to his mother. Edward strolled over to Alice and grinned crookedly at her as she smiled smugly.

"You were right, Alice. Everything has been resolved and the party is amazing. Even Alexander is having a great time despite Nilas and Tyra not being here," said Edward.

"Deep down he knew that Nilas was not happy. Now Nilas and Tyra can settle down in the British Isles like Tyra has wanted them to for a while," explained Alice and Bella hugged her.

"You did great, once again," said Bella and Alice beamed at Edward expectantly. He playfully rolled his eyes before picking her up into his arms.

"Yea, yea, get over here. Happy New Year you meddling little pixie," teased Edward and Alice happily sighed.

"It sure is, just like I knew it would be," she agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Josh continued to pout as he handed his last piece of luggage to the pilots to put on board the plane. Jacob ruffled his son's hair.

"Cheer up. It was a great vacation, but we have to get home. You have school next week," said Jacob.

"Yea, yea, school," grumbled Josh. Marcus and Didyme laughed at his dismay.

"Do not worry. You are always welcomed here and summer will be here before you know it," hinted Didyme and Josh's eyes widened.

"Seriously, mom, dad, can we come back?" Leah giggled at his excitement.

"I don't see why not, but let's cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, we need to get home so you can get some rest," said Leah. Josh mumbled about hating school as he boarded the plane with his parents, Zach, Rosalie, and Emmett. Carlisle shook hands with Marcus as their wives hugged.

"Thank you for the invitation. We had a wonderful time," said Carlisle.

"We are happy to hear it and again, we apologize for Nilas," said Marcus.

"No worries. Maybe you two could visit us on our island. We would love to repay the hospitality. Alexander and Lena are welcomed as well," offered Carlisle.

"We will keep that in mind," assured Didyme. Tanya and Benjamin hugged Marcus and Didyme and the rest of their coven followed suit before boarding the plane. Nahuel and Kaya hugged their siblings while Renesmee and Seth got on the plane.

"Call us when you two set a date," said Kaya as Sofi wrapped her arms around Caleb.

"We will. Of course all of you have to be there. I wouldn't have Caleb if it weren't for you," said Sofi. They all hugged once more before Nahuel and Kaya joined the rest of their family on the plane and Kaya sighed happily as she snuggled into Seth's side on the couch he chose.

"What a great trip," said Kaya and Seth kissed the top of her head.

"It really was, even with the drama, but I am exhausted. I feel like I barely got any sleep," said Seth before letting out a yawn.

"You didn't, but that used to not bother you. You must be getting old," teased Kaya and he smirked.

"Nope, I think it is the lack of cookies. There was so much amazing food on the island, I barely had any, but don't worry. Once we get home, get some sleep, and I get a fresh batch, I will be just like new." She giggled at her mate's seriousness and smiled as he pulled a blanket over them. She noticed that Nahuel and Renesmee had the same idea as well and were curled up on a sofa together. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the rest of their family fade into the background. Her siblings were happy, she was in the arms of her mate, and like the rest of her family, she knew that their trip to Italy was one she would reminisce about for ages.

AN: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed and I already have some ideas for yet another story. At this point, I have no clue where this series will end, but I am definitely enjoying the ride. Feel free to review and message me if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see in the next story.

~Emmettroselover


	8. Chapter 8: AN

AN: Just a heads up, the next story in the series has been posted! It is called Bella's Choice and I hope you enjoy it. Also, make sure to read the Author's Note at the end of the last chapter to see how you can contribute to the Choice Series! Happy Holidays!

~Emmettroselover


End file.
